Alma de Dragón
by Arken Elf
Summary: Los dragones se han ido; y mientras los pobladores del antiguo Berk tratan de sopesar la pérdida, un héroe de las tierras nórdicas busca la verdad tras los relatos de los Maestros de Dragones en su afán por traer la gloria al pueblo vikingo. ¿Que sucederá cuando encuentre a un jefe con alma de dragón?.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Alma de Dragón.

El hombre observo el atardecer con seriedad, a lo lejos los barcos se divisaban con su imponente presencia ante el pequeño poblado que alguna vez fue conocido como Berk. Desde lo alto de la colina la vista era perfecta, ideal para crear una buena defensa contra invasores, con un terreno pedregoso, resbaladizo y complejo para cualquiera que llegara desde las aguas. A menos que fuese a través de los pasajes que su gente construyo para crear un pequeño atracadero donde los barcos de pesca se mantenían en resguardo. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que se sintiera nervioso, habían pasado apenas un par de años desde que llegaron a esas tierras y a pesar del extenso análisis del terreno; aún existían cosas desconocidas en tierra firme.

Su pueblo fuerte y airoso se integraba de gente valerosa, acostumbrada a pelear con las inclemencias del tiempo. Durante generaciones sobrevivieron en ambientes inhóspitos dentro de su isla en el archipiélago, una de las más peligrosas pero que jamás logró doblegar su espíritu.

La historia hablaba sobre todos esos acontecimientos incluyendo su mayor reto, que con el futuro se transformaría en una de sus más exclusivas ventajas; un hecho que al final paso a formar otro capítulo dentro de la vida de los sobrevivientes. Un rápido pensamiento tan fugaz como a quien representaba se hizo presente en su mente, el recuerdo de las criaturas míticas para el mundo de esos días. Sus memorias reconstruyeron las siluetas de sus amados dragones permitiéndole visualizar algo fuera de su alcance, regresándolo a esos días donde dichas criaturas eran más que pensamientos, pero el pasado es tan sólo eso; algo de lo que se debe aprender y dejar ir.

Él como jefe debía poner el ejemplo ante su gente, pero le era imposible evitar sentir el estremecer de su corazón al revivir los momentos que integraron su formación en compañía de Chimuelo. Su mejor amigo…su dragón. Podía sentir ese dolor en lo más profundo de su ser carcomiendo su alma, el alma de un dragón según las palabras de su madre. Una suave sonrisa se divisó en su rostro permitiendo que el aire escapara de sus pulmones. Ese no era momento para desvariar, enfrentaba algo terrible y de sus decisiones dependía el futuro de su pueblo. A su espalda la forma de su compañera se hizo presente, con esa postura tan intimidante y al mismo tiempo tierna. Ella se aproximó deteniéndose a su lado mientras le imitaba admirando lo que el futuro parecía imponerles. Otro reto en esa larga fila que componía la vida.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la muchacha al percatarse de la seriedad que envolvía a su esposo.

-Astrid- Replico él sin volverse. El sol comenzó a ocultarse pintando el mar de tonos rojizos imitando al cielo, rompiendo la escena con las figuras mortecinas de los navíos invasores, oscuros y lúgubres cuales lugares de descanso. Hiccup podía escuchar el tronido de la madera al chocar contra el agua manteniéndose a flote en ese gran océano.

-¿Sabemos de dónde son?- Pregunto la guerrera analizando la forma tan singular de las naves, mismas que poseían un diseño demasiado específico como para ser una coincidencia.

-Vikingos pero sin un estandarte- Contestó él. –Vikingos, pero con intenciones desconocidas.- Pensó.

-¿Qué buscaban con su gente?, - ¿Qué era lo que en realidad querían?-Continuo pensativo.

La práctica del saqueo entre tribus no era ajena en su cultura, pero Berk siempre busco mantenerse al margen; haciendo tratados de paz en lugar de la guerra. Al principio se debía a los ataques realizados por dragones, después fue a la inversa, pero la historia a veces es traicionera, por lo que la presencia de esa gran flota no presagiaba nada bueno.

La mano de la dama escudo tomo con fuerza la de su pareja, aún eran jóvenes, aún eran inexpertos en tiempos de formación. La fuerza en el agarre aumento mientras pensaba en las posibilidades para el futuro. Podría ser que esa tarde fuese la última que pasaban juntos. Conscientes de que las costumbres siempre implicaban la muerte del jefe para dar paso a otro en su lugar.

-No importa lo que busquen, no importa cuales sean sus intenciones nos defenderemos hasta nuestro último aliento- Murmuró la güera volviéndose hacia él. El jefe que había robado y conquistado su corazón. Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en sus rostros resignados, era parte de la vida entre vikingos y estaban listos para hacerle frente.

-Este no es si no otro problema más en el camino, lo solucionaremos- Comento ella buscando apaciguar esas inquietudes por un momento; lo mejor era tener la cabeza fría ante el reto, pero siempre era importante prepararse para esperar lo peor. La visita sorpresa de su último enemigo Grimmel dejo un mal sabor de boca en los habitantes de esa pequeña villa.

"Antes de entrar en un lugar, fíjate por dónde se puede salir." Proverbio Vikingo.

Aslak era su nombre; un ente alto de gran musculatura, con una figura poderosa pero al mismo tiempo hábil. Una criatura veloz y proporcionada. Hombre de tez clara, cabello negro ondulado y poseedor de un par de ojos grisáceos tan fríos como un día de tormenta.

Guerrero de nacimiento, conquistador e imbatible, una leyenda digna de su nombre, una que se dio a conocer entre su cultura gracias a todas sus hazañas, él; quien comenzó armar su pequeño imperio a base de riquezas extraídas de pueblos más allá del océano conocido. Fue un verdadero conquistador, amante de la exploración y el conocimiento. Conocía a la perfección la diferencia de viajar por placer o por odio. Negándose a mantenerse al margen aprendió con facilidad aprovechar sus atributos, diestro en el arte de la espada, de rápido pensamiento y habilidad en la creación de estrategias de combate mejoró sus posibilidades al visitar lugares nuevos. Tomo lo que le fue útil de estas culturas, evolucionando hasta convertirse en héroe.

Un campeón a los ojos de las tribus. Alsak en su afán de poder comenzó a unificar al pueblo nórdico, haciéndose de fuerza con cada paso; acrecentando un ejército formidable e imponiéndose como nuevo jefe de los Vikingos. Su objetivo era conquistar a cada cultura demostrando la superioridad y grandeza de su pueblo. Establecer como únicas sus creencias y a sus dioses hasta los rincones más recónditos del mundo, aprovechar la riqueza de estas tierras lejanas y llevar a los Vikingos a la prosperidad absoluta. Sin embargo, sabía que a pesar de sus logros el avance era lento; los viajes demasiado largos para su gusto, por lo que una vida humana no alcanzaría para cumplir dicho cometido. Aun así enmarcaría ese nombre ante todos como uno de los guerreros que llevó hacia la grandeza a su gente, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó hasta que en uno de esos viajes mientras buscaba la unificación de los pueblos vikingos escucho los relatos sobre los maestros de dragones. Historias que retrataban cuentos de guerras sanguinarias libradas por el control de las míticas bestias, Escucho los cuentos en nombre de los humanos que poseían el poder de dominar a las bestias provenientes de Hel.

Alsak no supo cómo interpretar aquello, había viajado durante años, había presenciado cosas inexplicables y únicas; por lo que no dudo en la veracidad de dichas historias. Fue por eso que se dedicó a recorrer mares y tierras en busca de pruebas fehacientes sobre dichos relatos en Midgar, consciente de que si encontraba alguna de estas criaturas ese sueño que vio como algo efímero se convertiría en una realidad.

Ahora estaba ahí de pie en su barco, admirando el lugar donde todas y cada una de esas leyendas finalizaba. El hogar del último maestro de Dragones. El jefe de ese poblado conocido como Nuevo Berk.

-Al fin mi deseo se verá cumplido.

"Fuera de tu hogar no te alejes ni una pulgada de tus armas" Proverbio Vikingo.

Los representantes de las castas más importantes de la aldea se reunieron en el gran salón, junto con el jefe y su comitiva en busca de alguna solución a su dilema. Hiccup comprendía la gravedad del asunto, escuchando con atención todas y cada una de las sugerencias y preocupaciones de los participantes. Su mirada verde como el bosque se centró en el grupo analizando cada argumento, pues más que nada buscaba asegurar la prosperidad de su gente, era por eso que se preparaba para tratar de evitar un enfrentamiento que no tenían oportunidad de ganar. Los Berkianos eran guerreros fuertes e indomables; pero la diferencia numérica era sumamente considerable, era verdad que en el pasado combatieron adversidades imposibles, pero la cruda realidad es que sin los dragones las probabilidades no estaban a su favor.

\- Los barcos llevan más de un día en la cercanías pero no han hecho movimiento alguno- Escucho la voz de Patán a su lado, el joven líder capto el aire de preocupación oculto tras esa fachada de fuerza inamovible que su primo siempre presentaba. Era un respaldo en su corto mandato, como Astrid, los gemelos, Pata Pez e incluso Gobber.

-Lo sé, no han mandado ningún grupo de reconocimiento ni han hecho movimientos drásticos; es como si esperarán algo o a alguien- Comento el joven de cabello castaño pensativo, esperando que no tuviese que ver con dragones.

-¿No hay señales de espías en los alrededores de la aldea?- Prosiguió llamando la atención de los presentes.

-No jefe, hemos buscado por toda la zona y en los muelles, pero no ha habido señales hoyó el reporte de su tío, un hombre con experiencia que a pesar del pasado fue siempre apoyo de su padre y ahora suyo.

Astrid suspiro al escucharlo, la verdad es que el pueblo era valiente, pero se habían acostumbrado terriblemente a la presencia de los dragones a quienes acoplaron en sus actividades diarias y por lo que a veces las cosas se complicaban hasta que Hiccup diseñaba algún dispositivo que les permitiera reemplazar lo perdido.

-Esos navíos llevan más de un día en modo estacionario, debemos reiniciar una nueva búsqueda, no podemos darnos el lujo de bajar nuestra guardia- Comando la joven.

–No han revelado su identidad y eso es más que suficiente prueba de que sus intenciones no son del todo honestas- Prosiguió, cuando el argumento fue irrumpido de manera abrupta con el sonido del cuerno.

-¡Emergencia!- Exclamo su líder levantándose para salir cuanto antes, el grupo de gente le imito percatándose de la presencia de una gran comitiva que llegaba no por puerto, si no por la parte posterior o sea por tierra firma; al parecer el enemigo había rodeado parte de la costa mientras ellos perdían el tiempo desembarcando para rodear a los pobladores. A pesar de esto los grupos de guerreros Berkianos se organizaron con el sonido de la alerta; mientras el pueblo protegido por los muros de madera y roca que crearon poco después de su última batalla les permito tener un mejor control de las defensas, las catapultas y demás instrumentos de batalla fueron alistados; pero no hubo agresión alguna hasta que el jefe diese la orden.

En el camino la comitiva se detuvo a una distancia considerable con la figura del guerrero Alsak al frente. Hiccup trago saliva al notar lo imponente que era su rival, pero él no se doblegaría ante nadie, podía haber perdido a Chimuelo pero eso no dictaminaba su vida. Sólo esperaba no terminar decapitado con su cabeza convertida en un recipiente para el jefe rival.

Alsak se detuvo frente a sus tropas admirando los muros llenos de armamento poco convencional, no se trataban de meras catapultas; si no de dispositivos modificados al parecer para ganar mayor precisión y velocidad. Sus viajes le enseñaron analizar de manera práctica los alrededores antes tomar cualquier acción, viéndose impresionado por los avances que esta tribu parecía haber desarrollado sin necesidad de viajar a otros reinos. Eran noticias positivas para el Vikingo de cabello negro, sin embargo no había señales de la presencia de las criaturas del fuego en el lugar.

A su lado la forma de un hombre cubierto por un manto negro se aproximó susurrando en su oído antes de retirarse. El guerrero camino hacia el frente haciendo una señal, un saludo.

-Mi nombre es Alsak, soy aquel conocido como el jefe de jefes, explorador y próximo rey vikingo- Se presentó mostrando su espada; la cual llevaba un mango con la forma de un dragón negro en su empuñadura. La gente de Berk le miro impactada reconociendo el nombre. Ellos habían escuchado sobre las hazañas de Alsak el único. Un héroe a los ojos de muchos.

-Alsak el único, recibo tu saludo y me presento. Yo soy Hiccup hijo de Stoico y jefe de Nuevo Berk, El hombre de mayor tamaño sonrío al escucharlo.

-Debo decir que es un honor tener la presencia de tal celebridad en nuestras tierras, sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en las razones por las que has decidido venir a tan lejano lugar- Comento el joven vikingo sin un ápice de duda o temor. Manteniendo siempre la mirada firme al igual que la de su contraparte. El vikingo explorador sonrío al escucharlo, así que era verdad después de todo, el joven maestro de dragones estaba frente suyo, listo para lo que estuviese por enfrentar.

-Pero si el honor es mío Hiccup de Berk, Gran maestro de Dragones- Respondió Alsak airoso al distinguir la sorpresa en el rostro del joven castaño.

-He escuchado mucho de sus victorias joven jefe de una pierna, el único guerrero que logró derrotar a la muerte verde y todos los falsos amos de los dragones. El jinete del último furia nocturna- Exclamo.

El líder de Berk sintió su alma contraerse ante tal declaración, pero su rostro firme no revelo nada excepto quizá la tristeza atrapada en esa mirada que por el momento se concentraba en revelar sólo la fuerza tras su dueño.

-"El alma de Dragón"- Se dijo el guerrero de mayor experiencia recordando las palabras de su consejero, su más fiel amigo. El contacto con los dioses y quien le dio ventaja en el pasado ante enemigos sumamente peligrosos.

-Debo aclarar gran señor que ese es un título del que no soy digno, y si su viaje ha sido para aclarar rumores me temo ha perdido su tiempo; porque no hay dragones en Nuevo Berk, ni un maestro de los mismos- Respondió HIccup de inmediato.

-Mi joven jefe, pero si no son a las bestias a las que he venido a visitar, si no al autor de tan fantásticas historias- Fue la réplica por parte del Vikingo de cabello negro antes de hacer una señal para que un par de hombres se aproximaran con un cofre, el cual dejaron al lado de su líder.

-He aquí un obsequio para honrar a un héroe de nuestras tierras, esperando que las reciba junto con nuestros mejores deseos. Esta es sólo una muestra de paz por parte de un aliado si así lo permite- Prosiguió haciendo uso de un protocolo entre tribus amigas. Hiccup le miro expectante, la mano de Astrid se posó en su espalda dándole ánimos recordándole que no estaba sólo. Él sin embargo se sentía terrible, otro capítulo más en la historia de fracasos de Haddock, quien se apenaba desde que perdió el oro del pueblo a manos Viggo años atrás. A pesar de haber trabajado arduamente para recuperar lo perdido jamás se liberó del sentimiento de culpa que le embargaba; más cuando recordaba la mirada de su padre quien le advirtió que no hiciera uso de ese oro. Pero esas eran situaciones de la adolescencia, errores pasados que no debían repetirse o enmarcar su futuro, aun así no podía rechazar el protocolo ambos eran vikingos.

-Nuevo Berk agradece la contribución y te da la bienvenida gran héroe de las tierras nórdicas, adelante jefe de jefes Alsak el único, puedes proceder junto con tu comitiva a nuestro gran salón- Contesto finalmente sin bajar la guardia, dirigiendo a los hombres hacia lugar mencionado, permitiendo que los gemelos se adelantaran para dar aviso de los acontecimientos.

"El hombre honra al amigo con afecto, responde a regalo con regalo. A risa responde con risa y al truco con trampa" Proverbio Vikingo

Esa noche fue exhaustiva, los hombres de ambos grupos bebieron y comieron hasta hartarse con el pretexto de festejar la presencia de los héroes presentes. Hiccup se esforzó por evadir las insinuaciones de su contraparte con respecto la integración de la tribu hooligan al imperio de Alsak. El joven jefe sabía de los deseos de conquista del vikingo explorador, había escuchado sobre sus victorias, conquistas y acciones de los comerciantes que visitaban sus tierras. Conocía un poco de sus estrategias y entendía que debía buscarse una salida si deseaba que su gente siguiera teniendo las libertades con las que contaba hasta esos días, aun así no podía ser grosero e insultar a un invitado; más cuando su llegada no fue en carácter agresivo, no… Este era más inteligente y observador.

El líder de Nuevo Berk observo desde su asiento al centro del salón los acontecimientos, aún no hablaban de la paz como tal, pero su mente empezó a trabajar en un sin fin de posibilidades y métodos para evadir de mejor manera los problemas.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto su esposa con suavidad notando la tensión en su pareja.

-Sólo deseo acabar con esto- Murmuro el resignado, obteniendo un beso leve en su mejilla con una caricia de parte de la mujer de cabello dorado. –Lo sé, pero estamos aquí para lo que necesites, recuerda que no importa lo que suceda tu eres nuestro jefe, elegido por los mismos dioses para guiarnos. Confiaremos en tus palabras; sin embargo si lo que buscas es consejo hay otras mentes en el salón para brindarlo- Afirmo levemente antes de levantarse para hablar con Valka quien parecía querer hablar con la joven guerrera.

El chico de cabello castaño la vio alejarse antes de sentir la presencia de su invitado a su lado sosteniendo su bebida esperando la reacción del muchacho.

-Gran lugar con interesantes creaciones- Comento recargándose de lleno sobre la mesa.

-Si hemos buscado adaptarnos a estas tierras- Respondió el chico tomando su propio vaso.

-Sé que no lo crees, pero de verdad quería conocerte joven Haddock- Confirmo Alsak incitando a su acompañante a beber a su lado, Hiccup no tuvo más opción que imitarle aunque se lo imito a un solo vaso, no podía tomar decisiones con la mente confusa.

-Deseaba conocer al hombre con el alma de dragón- Continuo el vikingo de cabello negro sonriendo al notar el gesto confuso por parte de Hiccup el cual comenzó a sentirse extraño, ¿Acaso era la bebida?, no podía ser; consiente de las estrategias enemigas mantuvo su propia bebida siempre a la vista. Alsak tampoco hizo contacto real con él. Entonces ¿Qué podía ser?

Un suave mareo se hizo presente nublando su visión antes de que el primer ataque comenzará… La oscuridad y luz se hicieron presentes en su mente de manera repentina; creando un dolor tan potente que ni siquiera la pérdida de un miembro podría compararse.

Para los presentes no fue notorio hasta que el muchacho dejo caer el vaso de manera repentina, buscando incorporarse su mano golpeteo la mesa antes de tropezar con su propio asiento liberando un terrible grito acompañado de una serie de movimientos espontáneos que asemejaban más un ataque.

-¡Traición!- Resonó el grito de Patán al notar a su primo en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, el vikingo de menor tamaño se levantando para sacar la espada al igual que el resto de los presentes. Hachas, espadas, dagas y más resaltaron con cada grupo observando los acontecimientos con gran tensión. Los vikingos de Berk se dispusieron a replegar a sus supuestos invitados, pero los gritos de su jefe aumentaron en fuerza; atravesando la sala con gran facilidad.

Todos sabían que ese no era un mero quejido creado por un veneno, era una expresión llena de dolor, sufrimiento y desesperación que parecía provenir del alma del afectado. Las manos del joven se contrajeron contra su pecho, mientras los gritos aumentaban en fuerza, sus ojos liberaron al fin las lágrimas contenidas desde la marcha de Chimuelo. Sus uñas arañaron su traje y carne buscando arrancarla de sus huesos. La imagen terrorífica causo asombro y miedo en todos. Como si el alma del joven humano llamará a esa parte perdida en el vació sin percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡No!- Grito Astrid empujando algunos de los hombres para aproximarse a su amado quien incapaz de verla extendió finalmente su mano ensangrentada exigiéndole que se alejará.

-No vengas, vete, vete- Susurro en su dolor el jefe de Nuevo Berk consiente de su propia locura.

-No vengas, no vengas- repitió el chico de ojos verdes débilmente.

Valka y Astrid ignoraron sus palabras buscando ayudarle, pero Alsak les detuvo; él quien observaba la escena con un gesto firme. Admirando el resultado del ritual oculto que su vidente preparó. No era veneno ni traición; sólo la búsqueda de una verdad oculta.

El vikingo de la espada de dragón no se veía feliz, él no era de los que sentían lástima por otros pero este era el jefe de Berk, Otro vikingo que engrandeció el nombre de los suyos, un héroe de sus castas, un ente que surgió de entre todos ellos para hacer historia y eso era justo lo que hacía en esos momentos en los que estaba a punto de hacer le mayor sacrificio por los suyos. Porque esto no era más que su más grande hazaña, la que enmarcaría ese lugar y esa tribu como la que le otorgo la victoria ante el enemigo sin importar el pueblo. No habría rey, jefe o líder que se opusiera.

-No somos bestias o bárbaros. Somos hombres de grandeza, fuerza y pureza- Exclamo mientras la forma del muchacho se retorcía en el piso; el fuego de las antorchas arrecio creando ondas de oscuridad, sombra y luz con un ambiente antinatural y místico. Como si los mismos dioses bajaran a brindar su bendición ante el inicio de esa nueva era de prosperidad.

Los Berkianos retrocedieron perturbados sin saber cómo reaccionar, y es que necesitaban ir con su jefe pero al mismo tiempo algo evitaba que hicieran movimiento alguno, como si la sangre de los presentes ardiera con las antorchas incapaces de reaccionar. Excepto por Astrid quien se liberó del agarre corriendo al lado de su esposo para tratar de controlar los temblores que le embargaban.

\- No mi amor reacciona, reacciona, estarás bien es sólo el Shock por lo que sea que ese hombre te administró- Murmuro buscando hacer fuerza con sus brazos en un agarre sin percatarse de las lágrimas que caían de su rostro, sus brazos le envolvían mientras buscaba ayudarlo pero un nuevo grito fue todo lo que obtuvo cuando un último momento de lucidez se posó sobre él. Pudo ver en esos ojos todos esos sentimientos guardados, haciéndole saber lo que debía hacer. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces invoco el llamado de Skall haciendo reaccionar al resto del pueblo atrayendo el caos estallo al interior del gran salón, donde por primera vez la sangre corrió libremente.

Los golpes de las espadas, los gemidos de ira, las marcas de sangre, el metal contra el metal y la postura de la jefa de Berk sobre su esposo con el escudo y el hacha en sus manos fue la escena que enmarco la terrible batalla; el grupo de Alsak replico a la violencia con violencia, la camarería se olvidó dejando tan sólo la crudeza de la batalla; donde Astrid perdió de vista sus amigos defendiendo el cuerpo ahora silencioso de su esposo a sus pies. Su hacha voló con maestría atravesando un par de hombres mientras maldecía el tener que reaccionar de ese modo.

A lo lejos se divisó la forma de Valka quien al igual que Eret, y el resto combatían de manera bestial, era guerra entre vikingos, una batalla que no terminaría sino hasta la muerte de uno de los jefes.

Alsak derribo a un hombre antes de atravesar a otro con su espada para toparse con el escudo de la dama dorada, quien cuidaba de su hombre. Sonriente acepto con admiración el valor de la guerrera antes de golpear nuevamente el escudo buscando una apertura, evitando el filo del hacha ahora rojiza por la sangre de sus víctimas.

-Detén esto jefa de Berk, sabes que sólo llevará a la extinción de los tuyos, pues no es su sangre la que busco- Argumento bloqueando el arma una vez más.

-Tú eres el causante de todo esto, tú quien se hace llamar grande entre los grandes y que ataca a traición- Respondió la mujer enardecida, lanzando un nuevo movimiento; pero fue su mano la que quedo presa en el agarre del hombre de mayor tamaño.

-NO es verdad; si tu hombre fuera normal nada habría pasado y estaríamos retirándonos entre festejos y ovación. Pero su alma respondió al llamado de los dioses- Afirmo el guerrero pateando a uno de los gemelos antes de regresar su atención a la mujer.

-No es trabajo de los dioses- Comenzó ella, pero otro sonido llamo la atención de los presentes; el grito antes humano resonó como el gruñido de un Furia Nocturna.

-¿Acaso habían vuelto?, ¿Era eso?, ¿Chimuelo había sentido a su humano?- Todos giraron buscando el origen de tal gruñido topándose simplemente con el jefe de Berk quien parecía haberse puesto de pie en sin que nadie se percatase. La sangre escurría pos sus manos de las marcas que {el mismo hizo en su rostro, su cabello enmarañado se denotaba sucio con sudor y tierra.

-Hiccup- Susurro Astrid, pero fue en ese instante que la pesadilla comenzó con la transformación enfermiza que se revelo frente a todos. Su cuerpo se retorció con tronidos ensordecedores que invocaban al Hela entre la sangre derramada y los gemidos de la criatura que crecía en tamaño mientras se deformaba adoptando una forma que para muchos era dolorosamente familiar.

El ser gimio cayendo al piso de manera estrepitosa al poseer sólo 3 patas, pataleando cual serpiente y arrastrando las alas golpeo las mesas cercanas destrozando todo a su alcance, la madera derribó algunos de los hombres mientras otros buscaron refugio en las zonas más recónditas del salón. Los cuerpos de los caídos fueron olvidados por un instante cuando la boca del dragón se abrió liberando un disparo que los envolvió desintegrándolos al instante. El calor aumento en niveles acelerados causando finalmente terror entre los presentes. Las puertas del salón se abrieron entre empujones de los humanos los cuales aterrados olvidaron bandera o afiliación, corriendo para evitar terminar calcinados bajo el fuego de un dragón sin control.

-¡No, Hiccup detente, detente, destruirás Nuevo Berk!- Grito Astrid olvidando el hacha para buscar apaciguarlo, ella a diferencia del resto escuchada los gemidos de dolor emitidos por su esposo el cual aterrado trataba de controlar todo lo que estaba experimentando. Sin miedo extendió su mano para posarla sobre su costado buscando reconfortarle. Un ápice de cordura le alcanzó deteniendo el segundo disparo mortal que se preparaba en el interior de sus entrañas. La criatura de tamaño similar a la de Chimuelo trato de incorporarse por segunda ocasión, pero le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio. Los pocos que aún seguían en el interior del lugar admiraron la figura imponente a pesar de su estado tembloroso.

-Increíble- Se escuchó la voz de Pata pez quien parecía haber llegado al salón momentos antes, Gobber reposaba inconsciente a su lado, mientras Patán jadeante buscaba alejarlo del peligro, deteniéndose al ver el resultado de las acciones de Alsak.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- Pregunto Valka al ver la figura de su hijo el cual finalmente logro mantenerse en pie buscar la presencia de su esposa. Las alas seguían en el piso inertes, la piel del reptil adopto un tono negruzco con un suave resplandor rojizo en sus escamas. Sin embargo lo más impactante fue su gesto, el cual finalmente les observaba con coherencia.

-Es una maldición- Se escucharon los susurros a las afueras, los hombres supersticiosos no podían dejar de temblar.

-Es la ira de los dioses- Resonaron otros.

-Es la bendición de los dioses- Intervino Alsak al fin adoptando una pose de grandeza. – Vine aquí buscando la gloria de nuestra gente, buscando el último vestigio que nos garantizará la victoria ante el enemigo, una señal de los dioses de que lo que creo es verdad y ahora está aquí frente a nosotros.- Exclamo. -El último dragón del mundo humano frente a nosotros, como un regalo del mismo Odin- Prosiguió señalando al Furia Nocturna el cual comenzó a mirar su forma como podía, con un toque de terror en su mirada. El verde bosque tan familiar para los antiguos jinetes les envolvió con la plegaría de que nada de eso fuese realidad.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- Replico Astrid al escucharlo. –Viniste aquí con mentiras para engañar a nuestra gente, haciendo uso de la hospitalidad de nuestro pueblo y torturar a nuestro jefe, eso no es una señal de los dioses- Gruño la guerrera sosteniendo con fuerza el cuello de su compañero.

-Puede parecer eso hermosa jefa de Berk; pero la verdad es que todos los que están aquí han presenciado la respuesta de los dioses, yo preparé un ritual para pedir que replicarán mi llamado, sin embargo jamás hice nada que fuera considerado como cobarde o hipócrita, el resultado de esta masacre fue su propia ineptitud y desesperación- Concluyó.

-Yo oré y esta fue mi respuesta- Afirmo el jefe de jefes.

-¿Esta es tú respuesta?, la muerte de gente inocente, de vikingos como tú y yo.-Respondió la guera.

-Un suave gruñido provino de la criatura, la cual al parecer trataba de comunicarse creando sonidos confusos mientras buscaba adaptarse a la nueva forma que poseía.

Hiccup no podía negarlo, estaba más que aterrado; siempre amo los cielos, amo a las magníficas criaturas que eran los dragones; pero jamás en toda su vida quiso ser uno.

Alsak le miro impresionado, los gemidos y gruñidos eran raros pero buscaban formar palabras, al parecer el joven jefe seguía presente en el cuerpo de la criatura mítica; mejor aún para los planes del guerrero.

-Berk está rodeado, no hay mucho futuro para este pueblo si me entregan al dragón. Está claro que Odin me lo ha regalado- Confirmo el hombre con un toque frío, como si creyera fervientemente en sus palabras.

-Entrégate Hiccup, sabes que no me detendré hasta hacer realidad mi sueño; tu eres la clave para ello y honestamente no quiero dañar a nuestra gente, al contrario, deseo traer la grandeza del pueblo vikingo. Si tú vienes conmigo tu tribu será marcada como parte de una leyenda, adorados por todos en el reino que he de formar. Incluso los excluiré del impuesto y las responsabilidades de aquellos que he conquistado. Tú serás el pago para la creación del paraíso que siempre quisiste, con el respeto de gobierno y castas para los Hooligans- Recalco haciendo de conocimiento público los temores del líder de menor edad.

-La decisión es fácil, tú por ellos- finalizo con seriedad.

\- Y si no me crees, firmare con sangre mis palabras. Mis descendientes deberán respetado este tratado- Confirmo enfocándose en la magnificente criatura de cromas negros.

-Además no debes olvidar que un jefe siempre busca el bienestar de su gente-

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?, ¿Cómo?- comento Astrid frustrada sintiendo el toque de su pareja en un pequeño roce mientras le veía inseguro; hacia tanto que no divisaba esa mirada en él; desde la partida de Chimuelo 2 años atrás.

-Pero para demostrar mi buena fé, me retiraré por esta noche, otorgándote hasta el amanecer por tu respuesta- Argumento guardando su espada mientras se alejaba seguido de cerca por su grupo de sobrevivientes, entre los que se hallaba su consejero.

-Mañana vendré por una respuesta- Repitió dejando atrás destrucción, muerte, tristeza y desesperación.

…

Continuará…


	2. Héroe o Villano

Capítulo 2

Héroe o Villano

Peligro y caos; esas eran las palabras que definían lo que estaban experimentando.

El jefe ahora dragón buscaba alguna solución a su problema mientras su gente terminaba de realizar el conteo de caídos; él se veía así mismo como una carga después de ese terrible acontecimiento en el que su mera presencia había arrebatado la vida de gente inocente. Peor era que se trataba de personas que creyeron en guía, eran aliados, familia, amigos a quienes debía proteger.

-Lo siento tanto- Pensó apenado incapaz de expresar su sentir, atrapado en esa forma que no poseía los nervios adecuados para establecer una conversación en lenguaje humano. Tal vez fue por eso que Chimuelo jamás le hablo de ese modo, comunicándose a base de miradas, señales y gestos. Chimuelo su amigo, como lo extrañaba; ahora más que nunca necesitaba su consejo, pero eso estaba en el pasado y su dilema era sólo de él.

-Debo dejar de depender de otros- Pensó consiente de que la pesadilla apenas comenzaba, ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?, ¿Qué es lo que iba hacer?, ni siquiera era capaz de dominar todas sus extremidades como para crear un verdadero reto digno del nombre de Berk. No era capaz de volar o lanzar fuego para alejar al enemigo. Simplemente estaba ahí tambaleante buscando aprender a caminar sin pisar esas gigantescas alas por el momento inútiles. Necesitaba hablar con Astrid cuanto antes, hacerle ver las opciones y buscar una solución juntos. Como pudo trato de acomodar las alas replegándolas sobre su lomo antes de dar un par de pasos de manera tentativa, no poseía una prótesis de apoyo, ni siquiera un par de piernas, muchos creerán que esa clase de situaciones son instintivas, pero la realidad es que su mente seguía viéndolo como un humano, no como un dragón.

-Hiccup espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Escucho la voz de su madre quien se aproximó tratando de auxiliarlo, pero él no deseaba ayuda, quería dominar ese cuerpo lo antes posible necesitaba hacerlo si quería ser de utilidad al amanecer. Contaba tan sólo con algunas horas para hacer lo que un dragón entendía desde su nacimiento.

-Tú eras el experto en dragones, en furias nocturnas de hecho. Si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú- Pensó decidido haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para dominar ese equilibrio, las alas cayeron nuevamente en cuanto dejo de pensar en mantenerlas arriba; comprendía que para dominarlas necesitaba verlas como otro miembro más, algo similar a un brazo…que de hecho ya no poseía, pero el concepto era el mismo. El movimiento debía ser instintivo, no forzado o consiente.

-Astrid, Astrid- Exclamo emitiendo un gruñido agudo raro cual quejido. A pesar de esto la joven parecía entender lo que quería, aproximándose tan pronto como lo escucho.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Pregunto acariciando su cabeza con suavidad, las escamas frías se sentían suaves cual tela, brillantes e imponentes a su mano, rodeando esa tan familiar mirada. Recalcándole lo que por un instante se negó a creer. Su esposo estaba ahí atrapado en una forma similar a la de su mejor amigo. -Sé que estas preocupado, pero solucionaremos el problema en cuanto acabemos el conteo de caídos –Comento ella a sabiendas de lo doloroso que sería el concepto para él. Sin embargo, era vikingos y como tales estaban acostumbrados aceptar la perdida, llorarla cuando fuese posible y continuar.

-Buscaremos soluciones, aún contamos con algunas horas, algo se nos ocurrirá- Prosiguió buscando darle ánimos. Sus ojos azulados se denotaban cansados. Un encuentro que debía ser tal vez más rutinario se convirtió en una de sus pesadillas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándola en cierto modo sola para solucionar los problemas más preponderantes.

El joven jefe replico con otro sonido leve casi imperceptible, tratando de darle a entender que comprendía el dilema, antes de señalar el piso de madera con una de sus patas delanteras. Ella le observo pensativa mientras él repetía la acción usando una garra para hacer un símbolo en el suelo sucio, la ceniza que derivo de la explosión le permitió trazar algunas runas con las que pudo comunicarse.

-Lo siento Astrid- Escribió volviéndose a verla con un gesto de arrepentimiento que hacía de la imponente criatura algo comparable a un cachorro.

-Sé que lo sientes, todos lo sabemos; no fue culpa tuya querido, lo estabas haciendo perfecto. Siempre buscando los mejores intereses de nuestra gente, este fue un movimiento cobarde de parte de alguien que se hace llamar héroe- Aclaro molesta, deseando haberlo atravesado con su hacha.

El dragón recubrió la frase con la ceniza consiente de lo que era antes de emitir un gemido de dolor al verse necesitado de la misma para comunicarse, pero no deseaba que esas muertes fuesen en vano debía hacer presente sus observaciones antes de que fuese tarde.

-No hay tiempo, no poseo conocimiento para derrotarlo; necesitamos tiempo para un plan viable- Redacto. –La villa rodeada, la desventaja numérica significativa, el tiempo escaso- Continúo buscando abreviar las frases para no retrasar el proceso. Ambos observaron el mensaje, las palabras eran reales, haciendo válida la gravedad de la situación.

-Sé que no debería meterme, pero lo que Hiccup ha escrito es verdad, intervino Valka poco después- Ella había querido ayudar a su hijo, pero este sin siquiera notarlo le gruño enseñando los colmillos antes de tratar de dar un par de pasos. Fue por eso que se abstuvo de tomar acción al notar el intercambio entre la ahora extraña pareja, la pose vacilante y preocupada de Hiccup planteaba que en efecto sólo físicamente era un dragón, pero el gesto agresivo de antes no lo aseguraba.

-Necesitas averiguar qué es lo que Alsak hizo para transformar a Hiccup - Continuo la mujer de mayor edad -Jamás escuche de un humano que sufriera esa clase de dilema, pero mi conocimiento en ese tema específico se limita a los dragones que habitaban el nido, no hay manera de entender la magia o ritual que uso hasta conocer su verdadero origen. Aunque no creo que sea algo convencional, es decir si fuera así de sencillo; cualquiera iría por ahí volviendo dragones a la gente- Aclaro.

-Necesitamos saberlo, ¿De qué otro modo ayudaremos a mi esposo? – Respondió Astrid con su propia pregunta consiente de que todo lo que discutían era verdad. El dragón sonrió al escuchar el término de la güera, al menos ella seguía viéndolo así, como su esposo, lo que ella sería siempre para él. Su esposa, única e increíble; aun así, no disponían de tiempo, tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes.

…

"Si comes cerezas con los poderosos te arriesgas a que los huesos lluevan contra tu nariz." Proverbio Vikingo.

…

El jefe de Nuevo Berk se arriesgó y por el momento la partida no estaba a su favor.

-Puedo darles tiempo, si me entrego puedo darle una oportunidad a Nuevo Berk- Respondió el dragón escribiendo cada palabra frente a su amada compañera quien a leerlo lo miro con una negativa clara en su rostro.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡No puedes hacerlo! - Respondió molesta por la sugerencia.

-No soy de utilidad, no dragón natural, no vuelo, no fuego, sólo presencia- Fue la respuesta de su esposo, el cual libero otro gruñido buscando enfatizar su punto.

-Sólo buscar lo mejor para gente de Nuevo Berk; amigos sufrir no- Continúo repitiendo el gesto tallando su cabeza contra sus piernas buscando darle consuelo ante la negativa de su compañera.

-Es lógico, él puede ganarnos tiempo para buscar lo que ese hombre hizo y la manera de revertirlo, creo que es un plan bastante inteligente -Recalco Valka comprendiendo del todo la necesidad de su hijo de proteger a sus seres amados, a su gente.

-Puede ser un plan lógico, pero para mí no es viable; ¿Cómo sabemos que volverá?, ¿Qué tal si desaparecen y jamás sabemos de ellos?; Ese hombre es un viajero; explorador de nuevos mundos. Ha recorrido gran parte de Midgar cruzando el océano. Podrían ser años antes de volver a encontrarlo, de volver a ver a Hiccup- Recalco la jefa de Nuevo Berk haciendo de conocimiento público sus propios miedos.

-Pero si no lo hace, ¿Qué pasará con la gente?, ¿Con la tribu hooligan? - Cuestiono la mujer castaña ignorando los sentimientos de la pareja. Astrid se volvió por un momento tratando de esconder su pesar buscando entender como una madre puede ser tan insensible en relación a un hijo, es decir que el plan es comprensible, adecuado si se consideran las circunstancias; pero debería ser una madre la primera en negarse a entregar a su único hijo.

Después de una vida lejos de su familia, aquella amada de Estoico el Vasto cambio, después de años sin intentar siquiera volver a lado de su familia, era posible que se hubiese deshumanizado. Sin querer miro a los Haddock, primero al dragón con la mirada llena de tristeza, sopesar, frustración y amor. Tan expresivo a pesar de su figura.

En segundo lugar, a su madre, la mujer que se limitó a devolver el gesto sin revelar nada más en su mirada.

-Jefes; no quiero molestarlos, pero el tiempo se está acabando- Intervino la voz de Brutacio llamando la atención de los presentes, al señalar los primeros vestigios del sol en el horizonte, con sus tonos cálidos dando la bienvenida a ese nuevo día.

\- ¿Tan pronto?, ¿Cómo podía ser tan pronto?, Astrid abrazo a su esposo liberando una lágrima consiente de que no tenían más opción, pero esa podría ser la última vez que lo vería, no sabía lo que el destino les tenía preparado; aun así, siempre se vio a su lado, enfrentando esos retos, no sola lejos de su amado a quien despidió tan pronto, ella en su afán de lucha se negaba a perderlo. No quería perder a la persona que más amaba, al hombre que robo su corazón cautivándolo con sus ideas, su genialidad, su honestidad, su humanidad y su amor.

-No quiero perderte- Susurro impartiendo mayo fuerza en el agarre, Hiccup devolvió el gesto con un gemido suave tallando su cabeza contra ella cerrando los ojos, él tampoco quería ir. Estaba confundido, aterrado, desesperado, pero comprendía la gravedad del problema y como jefe era su responsabilidad. No sabía si la escena que diviso de su cabeza como copa era peor que lo que estaba experimentando.

-Te buscaré- escribió, -Volveré y te buscare- Confirmo subrayando las palabras redactadas. La mirada decidida en el cuerpo del dragón le hizo suspirar, era él la persona que siempre busco seguir y demostrar su valía a pesar de los tratos, era el niño que reto las creencias de un pueblo, que se enfrentó a su padre y asesino a la peor de las bestias; el que revoluciono su mundo, de nuevo ahí frente a ella a pesar de la forma.

-Te amo- Fue lo último que alcanzo a escribir antes de que el cuerno sonara por segunda ocasión.

-Te amo- Recalco ella asintiendo.

…

"No hay mejor equipaje para llevar encima que la cordura y la mente clara. En tierras lejanas es más útil que el oro y saca al pobre de los apuros." Frase Vikinga

…

Alsak volvió, el hombre causante de todo aquello, el verdadero responsable; el mismo que se presentó como correcto, justo, jefe de jefes y líder real de esas tribus. Esta vez las puertas del pueblo se hallaban abiertas esperando la visita de aquel que enmarco su amenaza la primera vez, y como entonces sus pasos fueron acompañados de una comitiva mucho más grande que la primera.

-He venido de nuevo en espera de la respuesta- Exclamo sin embargo no se denotaba altivo o presuntuoso, simplemente esperaba el resultado de lo que él pensaba correcto. Los dragones fueron originarios de las tierras nórdicas, las que les dieron cabida, las creadoras de su cultura, un regalo de los dioses. A su parecer el jefe de Nuevo Berk debía responder por sus acciones ante ambas razas, el trajo consigo a los dragones para después alejarlos. Debía hacerse responsable y enfrentar las consecuencias con honor antes las necesidades de sus castas.

La gente de la villa le miro expectante, algunos armados otros no. Pero para una cultura como la suya la guerra era algo común, como el pan del día a día. La tensión era palpable en el aire enfatizándose con cada paso dado.

-Astrid camino al frente seguido de cerca por su compañero, Valka y el resto del grupo saliendo del salón para ese encuentro poco esperado.

-Tus palabras suenan adecuadas, libres de pesar y honestas; pero debes de entender que para Nuevo Berk no han representado nada del honor que en tu nombre se enmarca, las historias del héroe que recorrió Midgar en busca de las riquezas y grandeza de su gente se nublan ante las acciones aquí cometidas. Lo que nos trae a la pregunta real.

\- ¿Ante quien habremos de responder?, ¿Ante quien estamos hablando?, ¿Quién se presenta en medio de nuestro hogar a exigir un trato firmado con su sangre? - Las preguntas resonaron ante los presentes, los cuales exaltados se quedaron sin palabras ante la fuerza expresada por la mujer de cabello dorado.

\- ¿Estamos ante el héroe o el villano? – Finalizo esperando la respuesta, a sabiendas de que sin importar lo que dijera él se marcharía, se iría en esas naves alejándose de su hogar, de su casa y familia, esperando encontrar la respuesta a su dilema, contando con ellos para lograrlo. Ambos buscarían escapar de esa maldición que los dioses invocaron.

\- ¿Y Bien? - Exclamo cruzándose de brazos. Todos estaban estupefactos, esas eran las palabras de la mujer que dirigía esa tribu, la compañera de su jefe; la esposa de Hiccup Haddock, quien se sintió orgulloso de ella, su valkiria, una guerrera indomable digna del título de jefa.

-Humildemente me disculpo por lo que he causado para tu tribu, tu herencia; pero como dije, he jurado respetar esta tribu y engrandecerla por el sacrificio de su jefe, si han aceptado mi propuesta nos habremos de marchar sin mayores problemas; será Nuevo Berk el lugar que, de inicio a una nueva leyenda, la última y más grande. La que engrandecerá a los vikingos de todas las tierras conocidas- Recalco sacando su daga para cortar su mano permitiendo que la sangre escurriera lentamente.

-Por mi sangre lo juro, mis descendientes deberán respetar este pacto, pues como testigos tengo al pueblo entero de Nuevo Berk y a mis hombres de mayor confianza- Finalizo.

…

¿Héroe o villano?, un tratado más formal se elaboró poco después, con un enunciado sobre las creencias, valores, dominio, libertad, posesiones y más. No sería el mejor, pero si el más adecuado considerando la situación que dio origen a ese momento que el hombre de mayor envergadura consideró histórico. Ahora poseería la fuerza de un dragón a su lado, una criatura mítica que resguardaría sus pasos asegurando su victoria ante los tiempos de guerra que se avecinaban, porque él lo sabía; entendía que se enfrentaba a algo más, tan grande e imponente que se vio obligado a buscar la ayuda de los mismos dioses en su misión auto impuesta. Esa visita fue al azar, pero al final resulto como esperaba, Odin el todo padre habría respondido a su llamado.

Y la verdadera pregunta que quedaba por definir era si todo fue por una causa justa o no, esa al final es la línea que divide al héroe del villano.

…

"No alabes el día hasta que haya llegado la tarde; no alabes a una mujer hasta su pira; no alabes una espada hasta haberla probado; no alabes a una doncella hasta que se haya casado; no alabes el hielo hasta haberlo cruzado; no alabes la cerveza hasta haberla bebido."

…

Esa tarde los vieron partir, al hombre de gran presencia con su ideal y al dragón que sin querer formar parte de esa misión suicida decidió acompañarle por el bien de su gente. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el destino o lo que el futuro enmarcaba para ambos; pero lo que si sabían o al menos la mujer que los vio partir es que no descansaría hasta traer a su esposo de vuelta a casa a salvo.

-Volveremos a encontrarnos y no será mucho el tiempo que habremos de esperar- Susurro mientras el barco se marchaba alejándose para abandonar aquella costa que ahora era hogar de los Hooligans. Hiccup tenía su misión; ella también.

…

Continuará…


	3. Promesas Vacías

Capítulo 3

Promesas vacías

Los hombres de la armada vikinga no conocían la historia de fondo, ni el origen de la mítica criatura que acompañaba a su líder en aquella jornada. La mayoría había escuchado los cuentos de los maestros de dragones, los relatos y fábulas contados en los puertos cercanos; pero jamás en su vida se imaginaron ver una criatura como esa viva. El gran guerrero nórdico "Alsak el único" había logrado lo inimaginable. Aunque para la gente del archipiélago fuese común el ver dragones en los viejos días, los originarios de tierra firme no conocían sobre las bestias ahora ausentes; con excepción de aquella que ahora pertenecía a su rey.

-Odín dio respuesta a nuestras oraciones, enviando como obsequio un arma, un aliado y un compañero que nos permitirá tener la ventaja sobre los enemigos que habremos de enfrentar- Exclamo desde la popa de su barco; a su lado el navegante asentía con orgullo mientras "La bestia", como algunos le denominaban se mantenía firme atrapado bajo las cadenas que le rodeaban, evitando movimientos bruscos de su parte. Pero tanto Alsak como Hiccup sabían que el dragón no haría nada que pusiera en riesgo a los suyos, pues a pesar de las vivencias era hombre de honor.

-No deben temer, pues ha sido un sacrificio lo que nos ha traído tan esplendoroso obsequio; donde el mismo jefe de Nuevo Berk sacrifico su vida para invocar a este dragón, a este Furia Nocturna como símbolo de esperanza y fe en la misión que los dioses nos encomendaron. Porque como buen vikingo supo ver la verdadera grandeza de nuestras castas. – Continuo su discurso cual político experimentado, por algo ese vikingo era de temer pues no sólo hablaba con el músculo, si no con la mente.

-¡Por él, por su gente, por nuestra gente y nuestro derecho habremos de marchar hacia la victoria!- Finalizo airoso. Los gritos acalorados de las tropas inundaron el ambiente. Los canticos de gloria se hicieron presentes encendiendo los ánimos. Alsak había terminado volviéndose hacia el dragón para mirarlo de frente, a sabiendas de la ventaja que llevaba en esa competencia de voluntades.

-Ahora amigo mío tenemos mucho por hacer, pero antes debemos realizar una nueva parada. No podemos ir a la batalla sin conocer tus habilidades o crear un verdadero plan de guerra- Susurro enfocando de frente al dragón, el cual replico con un gesto gélido.

-No te enojes niño, te dije que haría de tu hogar un lugar de alabanza y admiración- Confirmo pasando la mano sobre la piel del dragón. –Sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato.

…

Hiccup escucho con atención las palabras de su captor consiente del poder manipulativo del guerrero de cabello negro, en realidad sabía que y como decirlo incitando a las masas a seguirle sin preguntar el ¿cómo o porque? Como si fuese el mismo Thor en la tierra. Un escalofrío rodeo su figura preguntándose de qué modo podría averiguar sobre el hechizo o invocación que había usado; sin embargo toda idea le abandono en cuanto tuvo de frente la figura del hombre que hasta ese momento aborrecía, el mismo que le explicaba sobre la veracidad de sus promesas mismas que él como jefe de Nuevo Berk consideraba vacías.

Los hombres con renovado vigor remaban hacia su destino atravesando las aguas al compás del tambor, preparándose para dejar que el viento hiciese su parte. Dejándolo con tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que haría, atrapado bajo la cadena dependiente por completo de su supuesto compañero y aliado.

-¡Es increíble que lo haya logrado!- Escucho la exclamación de uno de los remeros, los cuales observaban admirados la forma oscura de la criatura alada, la figura aerodinámica tan singular les atraía atrapándolos en un hechizo propio de su especie.

-Una belleza en definitiva- Contesto su líder al escucharlos susurrar sobre el ser de cromas negros.

-Pero no se dejen engañar, es un ente nacido en Hel creado para la guerra y destrucción, dueño del fuego eterno; rápido como el mismo viento, silencioso y mortal como la noche. Los vikingos de Nueva Berk los llaman Furia Nocturna el dragón más mortal de todos, inteligente como un hombre, engañoso como el mimo Loki; pero al mismo tiempo el arma que necesito para la victoria. Aun así debo advertirles que no se confíen, tengan respeto a dicha criatura. Siempre deberán mantener la guardia en alto pues no sería raro que trate de hacer uso de sus artimañas y quiera engañarlos, la bestia conoce el idioma del hombre así que comprenderá perfectamente sus palabras descubriendo sus debilidades- Finalizo creando una oleada de temor ante los presentes.

-Pero mi lord, ¿No será contraproducente el que se encuentre aquí?- Pregunto otro se sus hombres.

-Yo sé cómo controlarlo, El jefe de Berk me enseño como dominarlos pues fue jinete de uno y aprendió todos sus trucos- Aclaro calmando al grupo sin dejar de sembrar ese temor que le aseguraría la lealtad de sus hombres. Hiccup sin embargo no pudo evitar enfurecer al escucharlo, el miserable le estaba cerrando las puertas con quienes le rodeaban. Ahora desconfiarían de cualquier movimiento fuera de comandado por parte de su líder. Si tan sólo supieran la verdad, no sólo sobre él si no sobre los dragones en general, criaturas nobles y amorosas que sólo buscaban su existencia en paz. El Furia Nocturna levanto levemente la cabeza hasta donde pudo atrapado tras las cadenas para mirarlo de frente, sabía que entendía el juego y la sonrisa en su rostro sólo revelo el reto que le presentaba.

-Bien si lo que quieres es eso lo tendrás-Pensó el joven jefe decidido a no dejarse atrapar en el juego de su rival, quien hasta ese momento parecía llevar la ventaja; pero nadie conoce el resultado de un buena estrategia de guerra hasta el final.

-Veamos qué haces ahora jovencito- Murmuro Alsak a sabiendas de que el dragón sería el único que escucharía sus palabras.

…

"Un hombre cojo aún puede montar a caballo, un hombre sin manos aún puede pastorear ovejas y un hombre sordo aún puede matar; mejor es estar ciego que arder en la pira funeraria. Son los muertos quienes no pueden hacer nada." Frase Vikinga.

…

Astrid camino por la casa, el hogar de ambos pensativa, Pata Pez investigaba entre sus manuscritos algo que pudiese ser de utilidad, pero ella mejor que nadie comprendía que ahí no tenían la respuesta; necesitaba mandar a alguien en busca de noticias, información referente al origen de aquellos rituales o lo que pudiesen encontrar.

-Puedo ser yo quien investigue- Se ofreció Eret ante la disyuntiva de la jefa, la cual no tendría sólo que solucionar el problema, si no seguir al frente de la villa sin Hiccup. Pues ahora prácticamente dependían completamente de ella.

-He salido mucho más que la mayoría de tu gente, conozco muy bien los mares, puertos y las zonas donde la información fluye- Explico.

-Sólo necesito un barco, algunas provisiones y una tripulación pequeña- Confirmo obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de ella quien no perdería el tiempo en dudas o cuestionamientos, ahora que no poseían el apoyo de sus amigos reptiles debían apegarse a los sistemas de transporte comunes al igual que el resto.

-Elige algunos guerreros y parte cuanto antes, mi esperanza y mis mejores deseos irán contigo- Aclaro tomando unas monedas de oro del cofre que el mismo Alsak llevo. -Usemos los recursos inteligentemente- Recalco antes de despedirlo para finalizar con los planes de reconstrucción del gran salón y el refuerzo de sus defensas; el jefe de jefes logró entrar por un ángulo que no habían considerado, eso no volvería a pasar.

-Debo admitir que has hecho un gran trabajo- Argumento Valka al ver los resultados del esfuerzo de su ahora "hija", por seguir adelante mientras buscaba como recuperar a su compañero de vida.

-Fue un trato entre Hiccup y yo, no puedo defraudarlo cuando sé que el hará hasta lo imposible por cumplir con su parte. Después de todo no conoce la derrota, fue su necesidad de probar su valía día a día lo que nos inspiró a llegar hasta donde estamos, tonto sería abandonar la esperanza por un mero hecho cuando lo imposible ha sido logrado por su mano- Recalco la joven molesta. La castaña admiro la fuerza de la güera.

-Cuando te veo puedo sentir tu enojo, sé que no deseas culparme pero al mismo tiempo lo haces. No creas que no amo a mi hijo con todo mi corazón o que no ame a mi esposo; pero a veces las cosas no funcionan- Se excusó al percatarse de la tensión que les rodeaba.

-No hay excusa Valka, Hiccup tuvo una vida difícil, complicada por las diferencias claras que poseía; pero aprendió hacer uso de esas virtudes peleando por lo que él creía y logró lo que nadie más había logrado, me demostró que todo es posible y si él me prometió que volvería sé que lo hará. Sin embargo como su compañera no puedo abandonarlo, tengo que hacer mi parte. De eso se trata la verdadera fuerza.

Las palabras enmarcaron el momento dejando ver a la mujer de mayor edad la realidad. Astrid no abandonaría a su amado sin importar la circunstancia, así como él tampoco lo haría por ella.

-Mis disculpas, iré a ver cómo va todo con el gran salón- Se excusó pensativa, consciente de que si hubiese sido un poco más fuerte toda la vida que conoció podría haber sido completamente diferente, para mejor. Pero eso era pasado, ideologías que jamás se harían realidad. Estoico estaba muerto y su hijo desaparecido. Sólo quedaba buscar un mejor futuro.

…

"Muere la fortuna, muere la familia, uno mismo también se muere. Pero hay algo que siempre quedará: la buena fama del difunto" Frase Vikinga.

…

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando la mente tiene en que entretenerse, Hiccup no era capaz de moverse con libertad al menos hasta que llegarán a tierra; sin embargo aprovecho el tiempo para aprender a entender su nuevo cuerpo, algo completamente desconocido para él. Era verdad que había hecho un sinfín de análisis y estudios sobre el funcionamiento de cada parte del cuerpo de un dragón, pero ahora estaba experimentándolo de primera mano. Un toque nostálgico le invadió al comparar su cuerpo con el de su viejo amigo preguntándose ¿Cómo estaría el?, ¿Tendría tantos problemas?; al menos estaban a salvo de gente como Alsak. La realidad es que la humanidad siempre sería así, envidiosa y deseosa de poseer lo que no era suyo. Al menos esta vez no era Chimuelo quien enfrentaba el resultado de sus malas decisiones, tantas veces habían pasado por cosas similares por el simple hecho de que la gente se negaba a entender que eran seres como ellos que simplemente buscaban vivir en paz. Si su amigo estuviese a su lado ¿Estaría Chimuelo en su lugar? ¿Sufriendo del destino que él enfrentaba?, en su interior esperaba que no.

-Por Thor que no- Susurro a lo bajo dejando escapar un gruñido perceptible para quienes le acompañaban. Los presentes se alejaron al escucharlo dejándole algo de privacidad en su escaso espacio sobre la superficie del barco.

-Al menos ya no tengo que pensar constantemente en las alas para mantenerlas en su posición natural- Se congratuló escuchando los gritos de algunos miembros de otro barco cercano. Estaban por llegar a tierra.

-Finalmente- Se dijo buscando enfocar las lejanías que aunque su visión era superior, la posición en la que se hallaba atrapado le negaba mayor movilidad.

-Rayos, rayos- Gruño para sí buscando acomodarse, las cadenas habían comenzado a lastimar su superficie con el constante jaloneo creado por sus forcejeos y el movimiento del agua.

-Ten paciencia, casi llegamos- Escucho la voz suave y acompasada del vidente el cual paso su mano sobre su figura con suavidad como si admirará a la criatura ahora prisionera.

-¿Qué?- Se preguntó buscando captar el rostro del hombre, pero este se alejó antes de que pudiese ver lo que se ocultaba debajo de su vestimenta ceremonial.

-Hemos llegado a puerto mi querido Hiccup, ahora tenemos mucho que planificar y por supuesto entrenar; tu y yo debemos ser un equipo invencible, algo incomparable. Nos convertiremos en el terror del enemigo quienes huirán al sólo vernos. Tu cubrirás mi espalda y yo, je, je, je la tuya por supuesto- Explico el explorador hablándole como si fuesen viejos amigos.

-SI piensas que seré tu perro fiel estas equivocado- Respondió el cautivo, a lo que el hombre sólo revelo una carcajada dejando al ser de cromas negros confuso. ¿Le había entendido?, no eso era imposible.

-No sé con exactitud lo que dijiste, pero tu cara me dijo todo lo que estás pensando y créeme mi querido amigo, será mejor que te esfuerces en cumplir con mis demandas o tu pueblo sufrirá las consecuencias. Tú mejor que nadie conoce el peso de un nombre y así como puedo llevar a tu tribu a la gloria; puedo destruirla con la misma facilidad, aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez sólo acabe con tu hermosa esposa…- Advirtió ganándose un rugido furioso de parte del joven prisionera, el cual se revolvió entre sus ataduras deseando poder calcinar al miserable traidor.

-Deja de provocarlo, si deseas alcanzar tu objetivo hay trabajo por hacer y esto sólo va a retrasarlo- Intervino su consejero.

-Lo siento, lo siento, seré prudente- Se excusó el rey vikingo.

…

El día o la noche son relativos, cuando el tiempo pasa simplemente pasa y mientras en un poblado relativamente nuevo un navío veloz pero compacto partía en busca de información. En otro lugar alejado del todo un dragón ascendía hacia los cielos fuera del reino que ahora gobernaba. Un sentimiento extraño domino su ser como si algo le incitará a salir a buscar más allá, como un llamado de auxilio el cual se intensificaba a cada instante; pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía ir. Muchos dependían de él y por mucho que le doliera comprendía que su lugar estaba ahí con los suyos.

Un gemido invadió los alrededores con el gruñido del alfa, el mismo que parecía desearle fortuna y solución aquel que parecía llamarlo.

-Lo siento amigo mío, por favor perdóname por no ser capaz de acudir a tu llamado- Se disculpaba en su idioma sin saber a quién le hablaba en realidad.

…

-Descarguen con cuidado- Resonó el grito de los hombres al bajar la plataforma que contenía al dragón en un carro con el cual le trasportarían al interior de una caverna, una preparada para mantener en su interior al reptil del fuego.

-Eso es vamos poco a poco- Comando un oficial. A su lado Alsak admiraba su premio, -Ya no puedo esperar- Comento cual niño pequeño.

El furia nocturna se encontraba inquieto, finalmente estaría libre de sus ataduras, era momento de verificar si sus teorías eran reales. El carro avanzo por la superficie húmeda; la noche llegó acompañada de la lluvia, los hombres aceleraron el paso protegiendo los enseres recolectados de sus últimos viajes esperando que el lodo no los retrasase más de lo esperado. La organización era clave para todo su movimiento.

La caverna resalto a la frente, iluminada con una serie de antorchas que permitían dar a conocer el pedregoso camino en su interior. Los guerreros llegaron al lugar resguardándose del viento y el agua; los truenos resonaban a lo alto cual grito de Thor. Los supersticiosos hicieron una que otra señal de sumisión pero nunca detuvieron el paso, transportando el carro con su preciada carga hasta el final de la caverna. Donde se apresuraron a bajar a la criatura, liberando las patas enfocándose en las cadenas que aún envolvían la parte superior del cuerpo de dicha bestia, muchos hombres jalonearon hacia el mismo sentido al ser dirigiéndola con jalones hacia la celda que reposaba al final de la estructura, donde toda la roca fue aprovechada para crear un cuarto protegido con acero.

Hiccup camino cojeando como pudo hasta entrar al cuarto donde pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo. La puerta metálica se cerró dejando sólo un par de ventilas a lo alto permitiendo que el dragón aún atado de su hocico y alas caminara levemente en el interior.

-Tenemos trabajo por hacer- Exclamo el consejero encaminándose a la celda acompañado del Jefe de jefes; dejando a las afueras al resto de los hombres, los cuales se encargarían de seguir con el desembarque y montaje del campamento.

…

"Ante un acuerdo, cuídate de que una de las partes no quede con la espada y la otra con la vaina" frase Vikinga.

…

El humano de cabello negro tomo las cadenas asegurándolas al piso antes de que su prisionero se abalanzara contra él deteniendo el paso; al parecer el joven jefe había dominado el andar en tras patas al punto de poder correr a pesar de su dolencia.

-Tranquilo Hiccup- Comento alzando las manos en son de paz. –No puedo liberarte por completo hasta que tú y yo hallamos arreglado nuestras diferencias- Continuo.

-¿Diferencias?, ¿Diferencias?, Se cómo arreglar las diferencias- Respondió el Furia Nocturna con enojo, aún no podía olvidar lo que el sujeto dijo de su esposa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazar su nombre, su valía?, eso jamás lo permitiría. Primero muerto.

-Tal vez sería más productivo si doblegas su espíritu primero- Murmuro el consejero pensativo, -Así será más dócil- Continuo para sí. El dragón poso su atención en él al escucharlo, subiendo su guardia.

\- ¿Dominar su espíritu?- Pensó, - Podrían torturarlo, golpearlo, amenazarlo, pero no se doblegaría por nada ni nadie, no lo hizo antes, ni lo haría ahora. Tenía una promesa por cumplir.

-No puedo entender lo que dice tal vez una charla entre jefes nos haga más sociables, después de todo amenace el honor de su esposa. Si fuera él también estaría enojado- Recalco Alsak.

-Te dije que no fueras tan atrabancado- Advirtió el sujeto de la sotana alejándose un poco para darle espacio, esto momentos antes de comenzar a invocar un extraño rezo que no se hallaba en nórdico, o al menos no un lenguaje conocido por quien representase alguna vez a Berk.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se preguntó sintiendo nuevamente el ardor, el dolor de la primera transformación. ¡No era posible!, ¿Acaso estaba recuperando su forma original?, si era eso podría tal vez tener esperanza de volver a casa. La imagen de Astrid se hizo presente en su mente.

-Solo dolerá las primeras veces- Explico el consejero cuando el peso de la cadena lo jalo derribándolo sobre su costado. Sus manos ahora humanas resaltaron ante él recordándole la realidad. Su pierna torcida se acomodó al ver que su cuerpo era nuevamente pequeño y delgado; ignorando su desnudez sonrió dejando escapar un toque de felicidad. Los brazos ahora cubiertos de piel envolvieron su propia forma en un abrazo lento.

-Soy yo de nuevo- Exclamo oyendo su voz, girando rápidamente para sentarse. Enfrentando al fin al hombre que lo había llevado a ese lugar; aquel que había hecho de su vida un mal sueño del cual ansiaba despertar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto sintiendo una manta sobre sus hombros obsequio del vidente. Sin pensarlo la tomo cubriendo su cuerpo con la misma, percatándose de la ausencia de frío. A las afueras la tormenta arreciaba e incluso sus acompañantes se encontraban recubiertos de telas y pieles; pero él simplemente sostuvo la delgada tela contra su cuerpo escondiendo su modestia.

-No tengo frio- murmuro para sí.

\- Es lógico, los dragones poseen fuego interno- Comento el explorador como si no fuese nada especial. Hiccup le miro inseguro sin saber que responder, estaba confundido por todo lo acontecido y a pesar de querer entender la manera de pensar del sujeto que le acompañaba le era algo complicado; pues parecía como si fuese más de un ente en un solo cuerpo tan voluble como el mismo clima.

-¿Me dejarás volver a casa?- Quiso preguntar tragándose las palabras antes de ser emitidas, era tonto imaginar que todo eso fuese sólo para dar un paseo como ese; además en efecto no sentía frío alguno y eso le preocupo.

-Ahora Jefe Haddock ¿Podemos hablar?- Le cuestiono el líder de ese grupo sentándose frente a él, ignorando las cadenas que rodeaban la forma desnuda de su prisionero. A su espalda la silueta del tercer hombre se hizo visible acomodándose en una esquina de la celda cerca de la entrada, esperando…

-No sé que deseas hablar, hiciste validos tus puntos la primera vez- Comento el joven vikingo pasando una mano por su cabello castaño incrédulo.

-Bueno estoy seguro que tienes muchas dudas sobre lo que está sucediendo- Respondió su interlocutor notando el leve cambio en la pupila del joven que reposaba frente a él. Como si esta se contrajera levemente tratando de imitar algún felino sin llegar a ser muy evidente.

-Sigues molesto- Recalco su captor sonriendo. El gesto de incredulidad que envolvió al joven prisionero fue tan similar al del dragón del barco que causo una carcajada de parte del jefe de jefes.

-No es gracioso- Refunfuño Hiccup apenado, jalando nuevamente la tela para ocultar el rostro.

-SI fueses transformado en contra de tu voluntad y raptado a base de amenazas no estarías contento, creo que he sido muy paciente de hecho, pues cualquier otro vikingo ya se hubiese abalanzado contra ti en busca de sangre- Prosiguió.

-Sí, lo sé y sólo habrá acabado en el piso herido, moribundo pero vivo para lo que viene- Respondió Alsak.- Sin embargo tu estas aquí frente a mí analizando tus posibilidades, oh si vi la mirada en cuanto te percataste de que tenías manos niño, créeme tengo experiencia- Explico.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- Pregunto el chico de ojos verdes.

-Sabes lo que quiero, sin embargo eres uno de los míos a pesar de tu tamaño, usas tus habilidades, tu inteligencia, tienes la perseverancia de nuestra gente , así que por eso deseo hacer esto del modo más civil posible- Argumento el sujeto con sencillez.

-Yo, puedo saber de dragones; pero como puedes ver no soy muy bueno siendo uno- Confirmo el joven jefe.

-Eso no importa, está en ti, en tu alma; sólo es cuestión de que dejes de ser tan humano- Afirmo su acompañante.

-Pareces conocer perfectamente la situación- Respondió el muchacho no convencido por sus palabras.

-SI hubieses experimentado todo lo que yo lo comprenderías; incluso creo que lo haces, pues también has tenido tus vivencias mismas que admiro- Dijo el hombre de mayor edad aproximándose aún más a su figura sosteniendo su mirada con la del joven de menor tamaño. Sin pensarlo extendió su mano para tocar la mejilla del prisionero, o al menos con la intención de hacerlo pero este reacciono con velocidad sosteniéndolo antes de que hiciese contacto.

-Hmmmm- Resonó la voz del consejero al fondo.

-No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero esto no es un cuento o una aventura, es mi vida y no voy a ser un juguete para un hombre que se ve cómo el elegido de los dioses, quien cree que puede hacer lo que sea su voluntad- Le advirtió el jefe de Nuevo Berk con seriedad, sin soltar la mano ahora cautiva.

-Ya veo- Fue la respuesta de su captor liberándose con facilidad del agarre para alejarse.

-Te gustan las cosas complicadas Haddock- Murmuró fríamente, - Bueno espero que hayas disfrutado de tu momento de humanidad, porque esto no es algo que se otorga, es algo que se gana- Finalizo levantándose. El muchacho trato de imitarle buscando incorporarse olvidando que no contaba con su prótesis, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio para volver al piso golpeando su cabeza con la cadena que se mantenía a su lado.

-Hazlo- Comando el rey saliendo de la celda. Hiccup miro al sujeto de la vestimenta negra con preocupación.

Una sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro oculto del hombre el cual repitió sus versos atrapando al muchacho en esa forma oscura una vez más.

-Sabes, Maestro de dragones; lo mejor sería que cooperarás con él. Así todo sería mucho más sencillo y placentero- Confirmo, fijando las cadenas de nuevo en la figura semi consiente que reposaba en el piso. Pero supongo que tu orgullo te traerá desdichas en este largo camino; aunque quien sabe tal vez en un futuro aprecies lo que preparamos para ti- Finalizo saliendo de celda para cerrar la puerta.

-No, no, no- Se dijo el joven sintiendo la debilidad en su cuerpo, ¿Era parte del hechizo?, no comprendía lo que pasaba pero ahora más que nunca sabía que existía una posibilidad de volver a casa y no descansaría hasta regresar. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

…

"Sabio en verdad es el viajero que se mueve por el mundo. El puede intuir el ánimo imperante por ser sensato y cuerdo" Frase Vikinga.

…

Alsak salió de la caverna para supervisar el avance de sus tropas, las cuales se denotaban bastante activas; el campamento estaba prácticamente listo, las defensas en progreso y los barcos eran atendidos.

-Señor todo esta listo, ¿Tiene un estimado de cuánto tiempo pasaremos aquí?- Le pregunto uno de sus oficiales al verlo caminar entre el grupo.

-Un par de semanas como máximo; debo preparar a la criatura para nuestro avance y no puede haber fallas- Contesto. –Necesito un reporte de las actividades de las tribus cercanas, no quiero sorpresas inesperadas ene estos días; pues deberé preparar a la criatura para nuestro ataque, por lo que estaré ocupado- Recalco a lo que el hombre se limitó asentir alejándose para cumplir sus órdenes.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto al escuchar los pasos de su amigo más cercano.

-Ha vuelto a ser un dragón como ordenaste, sin embargo debes saber que mientras más aproveches ese cambio más posibilidades existirán que aprenda a dominarlo por su cuenta, el muchacho es listo y de no ser por todos los altibajos que le has puesto ya estaría deduciendo otras posibilidades como el fuego- Respondió el vidente.

-Sí, y que fuego; debiste ver lo efectivo, rápido y hermoso que fue cuando desintegro a sus primeras víctimas- Susurro el jefe pensativo, asegúrate de que no sea capaz de moverse o abrir la boca, vamos a empezar con su resistencia; no habrá comida o agua a menos que yo lo mandé. Hay que mantenerlo inmovilizado, débil y dependiente, pero sólo tú o yo tendremos contacto con él después de que lo sujeten. Voy acondicionarlo y haré de él justo lo que necesitamos para alcanzar nuestro objetivo.- Finalizo alejándose para buscar su tienda, tenía mucho que pensar.

-Como mandes- Murmuro su amigo volviendo sobre sus pasos. Él tomaría cartas en el asunto, Alsak admiraba al hombre tras la forma del dragón, pero él sabía que había mucho más en esa criatura, el admiraba al dragón; la pureza de esa alma llena de tantas posibilidades, el trabajaría con la criatura y la moldearía para crear al sirviente perfecto para su señor. Así no habría nada ni nadie que pudiese detenerlos, nada se interpondría en su camino, se aseguraría de eso.

-Muy bien niño, es hora de trabajar- Se dijo deteniéndose frente a las puertas del lugar.

…

Continuará.


	4. Sueño o Realidad

Capítulo 4

Sueño o Realidad.

Astrid no lograba concentrarse, no podía dejar de pensar en él, ¿Dónde estaría?, ¿Cómo estaría? Se sentía tan inútil atrapada en el pueblo a pesar de la importancia que esto tenía, mientras esperaba noticias sobre algún acontecimiento o descubrimiento que les fuese de utilidad.

-Sé que estas preocupada Astrid todos lo estamos, sólo nos queda esperar a obtener respuesta de parte de nuestro equipo. Tú sabes que se esforzarán por traerlo de regreso. Hiccup ha salvado nuestras vidas más veces de las que podemos contar, no lo decepcionaremos te lo aseguro- Confirmo Pata Pez tratando de animarla, pero ella no podía dejar de sentir que algo andaba sumamente mal. Era como ese sexto sentido que te avisa sobre los acontecimientos venideros.

-Por favor Thor, protégelo- Pensó esperando saber de él pronto.

…

"La casa del que se burla, acaba incendiándose" proverbio Vikingo.

…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Cuál era el objetivo?- Exclamo el rey furioso al hallar a su dragón, su tesoro débil y lleno de marcas tan delgadas que no se percibían a simple vista; pero después de recibir golpes durante casi toda la noche era imposible no tener marcas claras en su piel.

\- Le faltó al respeto mi señor- Contesto el hombre con sumisión clara en su entonación.

\- No debes juzgar por lo que ves amigo mío, sé que eso es lo que parece pero, ¿Crees que me ganaré su confianza de este modo?- Le cuestiono pensativo.

-La confianza fue mermada desde el día que se conocieron lord, eso no es algo recuperable- Argumento su consejero con sabiduría.

-Aun así; el chico es un jefe vikingo, uno que ha logrado engrandecer a los nuestros ante otras culturas a pesar de su corta edad, merece algo de respeto - Murmuro enfocando los muros de roca que les rodeaban, la respiración entrecortada de la criatura resonaba con suavidad dejando en claro el agotamiento de la misma.

-Sobrevivirá- Recalco el vidente llamando la atención de su líder el cual no pudo evitar pasar la mano por las heridas tan delicadas admirando con atención las escamas dañadas.

-Lo amas- Fue la sencilla oración de parte del hombre místico.

-Lo admiro, lo aprecio, lo alabo, pero amor… Eso es algo fuera de mi conocimiento- Aclaro Aslak. –No lo amo mi amigo, sólo quiero dominar esa fuerza, deseo poseer su espíritu, pero no destrozarlo- Prosiguió con seriedad.

-Puede que no haya otro método para que haga lo que deseas, es demasiado necio- Exclamo su acompañante. El hombre de cabello negro le miro pensativo, las palabras de su consejero podrían tener un toque de realidad.

-Ya lo veremos - Confirmo saliendo de la celda junto con su acompañante, dejando atrás la maltratada forma.

Hiccup quien se mantuvo inmóvil durante el intercambio abrió los ojos al escuchar las pisadas alejarse. Había oído el intercambio con claridad y esto le aterraba; no por los golpes la sed o el hambre, si no por las palabras de ambos.

-¿Dominar?- Pensó, no le gustaba en lo absoluto la idea, sin embargo sabía que si no huía la situación se tornaría más peligrosa. Fue por esa razón que comenzó analizar sus posibilidades, si pudiese cambiar a su forma humana tendría oportunidad de escabullirse; después de todo esa era su realidad.

-No puedes simplemente dejar de ser lo que eres, es imposible- Susurro para sí decidido, pensó en esa transformación forzada tratando de identificar ese sentimiento tan familiar, buscaba reconectarse con su interior; pues si lo que dijo su madre era verdad el poseía alma de dragón, pero su corazón era el de un hombre. Un ser humano, el jefe de su tribu.

Fue cuando lo sintió en su interior; una chispa, una conexión. Eso es lo que tenía que reconstruir, un puente que reconectará todo lo que le hacía ser Hiccup Horrendo Haddock Tercero para volver a estar completo. Aunque sonaba más fácil de lo que realmente era.

-Yo soy Hiccuo Haddock, un humano nacido en Berk. Hijo de Estoiko en vasto y Valka- Exclamo repitiendo una y otra vez la oración buscando convencer a su espíritu de quien y lo que era en realidad. _"Nadie puede forzarte a ser lo que no eres"-_ Se dijo decidido.

Él tenía alguien esperando en casa, era esposo de Astrid Hofferson. No, ahora era Astrid Haddock su esposa –Ella está esperando.- Prosiguió convencido de que lo lograría. -Un poco más, sólo un poco más y te veré de nuevo- Continuo escuchado su voz distorsionada entre los leves gruñidos de la criatura alada.

-Yo soy Hiccup Horrendo Haddock Tercero, heredero legítimo de Estoico el Vasto y Jefe de Berk- Exclamo finalmente escuchando su voz humana nuevamente, exaltado volvió su vista hacia sus brazos distinguiendo nuevamente su forma original -¡Sí!- Exclamo a lo bajo tratando de no llamar la atención, pues con el sonido de las cadenas ahora en el piso había sido suficiente escándalo, no podría correr más riesgos.

Ahora necesitaba salir de esa celda, buscando cualquier cosa que le fuese de utilidad encontró las ventilas en la parte superior de la puerta metálica que recubría la caverna. A simple vista calculo si pasaba por entre las rejas decidido a intentarlo. Cualquier cosa sería mejor a quedarse ahí resignado a un destino con el que no compaginaba.

-Tengo posibilidad- Pensó consiente de que por primera vez agradecía su forma delgaducha, sólo necesitaba llegar hasta arriba. Sin pensarlo de nuevo tomo la manta que continuaba en el piso atándola a su cintura antes de arrastrase hasta llegar a la pared, la cual uso como apoyo para incorporarse. Las rocas podrían servir para escalar hasta donde necesitaba.

-Vamos, vamos- Repetía en su mente mientras buscaba escalar el muro. Sus brazos fuertes debido a la forja mantenían el peso de su cuerpo con facilidad. –Un poco más Hiccup tu puedes hacerlo – Prosiguió en voz baja rozando una de las rocas cortando sus manos. Un leve gemido fue todo lo que emitió acallando el grito antes de siquiera pensar. Sólo sería una herida más entre todas as que adornaban su espalda debido a los latigazos de la reciente tortura. Ignorando la mancha de sangre alcanzo la rejilla superior poniendo todo su peso en ambas manos levantándose hasta comprobar si pasaba, lo cual para su fortuna era posible si lo hacía de costado.

-Al fin las cosas parecen ir agarrando su rumbo- Pensó levantándose pasa pasar las piernas primero, bajando con lentitud se colgó de la rejilla buscando algún punto desde cuál sostenerse para descender lo más lento posible, su pie se extendió buscando algún soporte, pero su suerte cambio cuando de un resbalón cayó de manera estrepitosa al suelo raspando su ya de por si agobiada espalda. Cubriendo su boca con ambas manos se contuvo esperando que el dolor fuese soportable antes de virar, podía sentir el calor de la sangre abrazarle desde atrás, no tenía idea del daño pero la muerte era una opción más bondadosa que la esclavitud.

-Tengo que seguir- Se dijo acercándose al muro con lentitud, las marcas rojizas revelaban el daño, con las heridas ahora abiertas a su espalda y manos seguro le complicarían el avance.

-No puedo detenerme, - Se mentalizo avanzando con ayuda del muro usando las rocas como soporte para recorrer parte del camino iluminado con el fuego de las antorchas. Aprovecho las sombras ocultándose entre algunas formaciones naturales que le rodeaban. Cada minuto implicaba un esfuerzo titánico, pero no se rendiría jamás. De sólo imaginar lo que las palabras del jefe de jefes implicaban se le olvidaban todos los dolores.

A lo lejos las siluetas de los hombres comenzaron hacerse presentes en el campamento que reposaba a orillas de la caverna, estaba cerca.

-Casi- Susurro buscando algún punto donde descansar consiente de que la sangre revelaba el rastro que había seguido con facilidad; por lo que no contaba con muchas opciones o tiempo.

-Rayos, rayos- Maldijo a lo bajo notando unas cajas con aditamentos cerca de su posición, -Tal vez pueda hallar algo que me sirva para huir- Pensó maldiciendo su falta de movilidad debido a su pie ausente. Como pudo medio gateo hasta llegar donde se hallaban los aditamentos, abriendo las cajas para buscar algo que le sirviese de soporte, no contaba con tiempo para construirse o adaptarse una prótesis pero incluso un bastón le facilitaría alejarse de ese punto.

-No, no, no, todo iba tan bien- Se dijo al ver la forma desesperada de unos hombres correr hacia donde la sangre se enmarcaba en la entrada de la caverna, confundidos se agacharon sin saber el origen real; pues quien imaginaría que el dragón sangraba igual que ellos.

-No tardarán en detectar la fuente real- Escucho la voz de su captor, el cual se encamino a su posición. -Esta si ha sido una sorpresa mi querido dragón- Confirmo Aslak agachándose justo a su lado, el joven castaño le miro furioso. Sabía que no tenía posibilidades de enfrentarlo y huir pero por un instante recordó sus aventuras y quiso imaginar que podría escapar de ahí. La decepción se hizo clara en su gesto.

-Debo admitir que llegaste sumamente lejos- Continúo el hombre.

-Si vas a encerrarme hazlo ahora y déjate de rodeos-Gruño Hiccup con un toque de frustración, todo su esfuerzo perdido debido a su vieja herida.

El rey pasó la mano por uno de los brazos notando la sangre con un toque de preocupación, las marcas invadían su cuerpo con el dolor latente de la reciente tortura.

-No te sientas mal joven jefe, llegaste mucho más lejos que la mayoría- Confirmo levantándose para tomar al joven de la cintura y colocarlo sobre su hombro cual bulto de arena. El castaño quiso pelear, maldecirlo, gritarle, pero ¿Serviría de algo?; la adrenalina parecía perder su efecto dejándolo agobiado y dolido.

-Sólo quiero ir a casa- Susurro para sí resignado.

\- Todo estará bien- Respondió el explorador llevándose al joven a su tienda, nadie le detendría o cuestionaría sobre la presencia del muchacho desconocido y semi desnudo. Un esclavo más a sus ojos.

…

"La ambición y la venganza siempre están hambrientas" proverbio Vikingo.

…

La mano grande e imponente recorrió su espalda herida mientras enjuagaba la sangre con una tela húmeda tratando de evitar una infección.

-Fue un buen golpe- Comento el vikingo de cabello negro, pero Hiccup no replico enfocando sus manos, las cuales se hallaban atadas nuevamente. -No entiendo ¿Por qué molestarse en sanarlas? si al rato habrá más en los mismos sitios-Respondió finalmente.

-No pienso crear más, no me sirves si estas herido- Explico el vikingo de mayor edad.

-Sólo mátame rápido y permite que mantenga mi honor de guerrero, tal vez así pueda entrar al Valhala y… ver a mi padre- Contesto el chico algo frustrado.

-Eres gracioso, tu vida es más valiosa de lo que imaginas; solo deseo que ambos trabajemos juntos, enfrentemos a esos enemigos como par y cuando unifique mi reino te dejaré volver a tu villa al lado de tu esposa y gente. Nuestros sueños se harán realidad, aparecerás como todo un héroe triunfal.

-Es interesante como piensas que tus sueños son mis sueños, no me interesa ser un héroe- Gruño el castaño con frustración obteniendo silencio de su contraparte, tal vez al fin había dado en el punto que sesgaría su vida.

-Ja, ja, ja, claro chico claro, recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad. Estaba lleno de ilusiones tontas; pero no fue sino hasta que conocí el mundo que pude ver la realidad. Ya lo entenderás con el tiempo. La oración más que animarlo le lleno de desesperación, Hiccup no quería estar ahí más tiempo, ¿Por qué es que nada le salía como lo planeaba? Ahora sólo deseaba volver con Astrid, tener una familia, cuidar de los suyos. Hacer a su padre orgulloso desde el Valhala.

-¿Estás cansado?, podría dejarte algo de espacio en mi tienda- Comento Aslak.

-Creo que prefiero las rocas- Replico el prisionero de inmediato.

-Me encanta tu sentido del humor, pero sabes que ahora que escapaste no puedo confiar en que estés sólo en ese lugar. Su mundo se hizo pedazos de sólo pensarlo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes sólo?- Le cuestiono el más chico, -¿No es obvio que no puedo irme?, estoy aquí como prueba de ello, al menos en la caverna las rocas son mejor compañía. Ya sabes frías, sólidas y silenciosas, mi más ferviente deseo para pasar la noche- Afirmo.

-Como dije, amo tu sentido del humor- Finalizo su captor.

Esa noche el sujeto de las artes místicas lo visito, devolviéndolo al punto de donde se había fugado; sólo que ahora le dejo encadenado en su forma humana con un grillete en su pierna buena.

-Mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento, aprenderás hacer uso de toda tu fuerza- Advirtió antes de invocar una pieza dorada, una cubierta con runas que incrusto en la parte superior de su oído entre cánticos. Hiccup sintió su oído arder mientras la magia le invadía creando un sello.

\- Sabía que aprenderías rápido, pero esta vez he tomado precauciones; No habrás más cambios a menos que yo lo permita- finalizo antes de incorporarse.

-Vigílenlo, puede parecer un chiquillo indefenso pero es sólo una farsa- Advirtió saliendo de la celda.

Los guardias apostados a las afueras se mantuvieron en firmes sin decir nada sobre lo que acababan de escuchar, recordando las palabras de su líder en el barco. La criatura era inteligente y engañaba sin remordimiento o discreción. No sería raro que adoptara la forma de un humano para robar sus vidas condenándolas a Hel.

-Si claro, buenas noches también a ti maldito brujo- Susurro el cautivo acomodándose contra uno de los muros para tratar de dormir, consciente de que las pesadillas no le dejarían descansar del todo. Al menos había podido conservar su manta.

…

"Mejor pájaro libre que rey cautivo" Frase Vikinga.

…

Eret desembarco, la tripulación se encargó de atracar el barco adecuadamente mientras él se adelantaba en busca de información; conocía esos lares, por lo que no le costó reintegrarse al ambiente haciendo platica con algunos de los hombres en busca de alguna pista.

-¡Eret viejo lobo!, ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos años?, supimos de la caída de Drago y de tu pérdida de empleo- Exclamo uno de los presentes, dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda de manera amistosa.

-Pues algo por ahí y por allá- Respondió el capitán obteniendo una serie de carcajadas del grupo que empezó a formarse a su alrededor.

-Hace tiempo que no sabíamos de ti, pensamos que habías ido a buscar al rey- continuaron.

-¿Rey?- Les cuestiono el trampero con un toque confuso.

-Sí, el viejo Aslak viajo tanto que perdió la cordura- Intervino otro.

-Se siente rey de todos, y peor aún; argumenta que marchará a tierra firme para conquistar al enemigo en su propio dragón- Recalco un tercero tratando de imitar el tono del aludido.

-¿Puedes creerlo?, las criaturas se extinguieron hace un par de años, es por eso que estamos aquí desempleados dando lástimas- Susurro otro, ni siquiera el Jefe de una pierna pudo conservar el suyo- Prosiguieron con tristeza. -Oí que era un hermoso ejemplar- Prosiguió decepcionado.

Eret le miro pensativo, ahora conocían el plan del hombre que visito la villa, aun así necesitaban conocer su posición.

-Suena como una historia interesante, ¿Acaso este rey está reclutando gente?- Pregunto.

-No sabemos, hay rumores de que se encuentra en una de las islas del norte, pero no tenemos una ubicación real- Confirmo su acompañante pensativo, -¿Por qué?, ¿Extrañas el trato del viejo Drago?- Le cuestiono riendo.

-Sólo necesito trabajo- Gruño Eret ofendido, -tengo una tripulación que mantener- Afirmo señalando a Patán y el resto que caminaban por el muelle buscándolo.

-Ahhh bueno si te entendemos- Murmuraron, -Tal vez podamos darte algún indicio y si te contrata tendrás que avisarnos hombre- Confirmaron.

-Claro, ya me conocen-

Eret abrazo a sus viejos amigos pensando en el destino de su amigo, tenían que hallar esa isla antes de que el grupo invadiera tierra firme.

…

El amanecer llego y con él el inicio de ese nuevo día, el joven de ojos verdosos observo la puerta de su prisión abrirse aunque no hizo mayor ademán por movilizarse. En la entrada la forma del hombre de la sotana parecía analizarlo.

-¿Te comportarás?- Pregunto a lo que el chico se limitó a sonreír.

-Estaré más que encantado- Confirmo cruzándose de brazos. Su visitante suspiro haciendo una seña para que un grupo de guerreros entrará a la celda, entre sus manos cargaban algunas cadenas y una silla de montar muy similar a la que él diseño para Chimuelo, lo que llamo la atención del prisionero.

-Mi diseño- Se dijo confuso, -¿Cómo podían poseer ese diseño?, si era único.

El vidente sonrió al notar su reacción, -Te sorprendería todo lo que conocemos sobre tu especie- Confirmo.

-Lo he pensado mejor, no quiero salir hoy deseo explorar más las rocas de mi prisión- Replico el castaño retándolo.

-Lo siento, no hay opción- Afirmo su interlocutor indicando a los soldados más cercanos que lo levantarán, uno de ellos se aproximó confiado al ver el tamaño del supuesto enemigo; pero no fue sino hasta que se agacho para tomar la cadena que el muchacho lanzo una patada acertando justo en medio de sus piernas derribándolo.

-Ahhhh maldita criatura de Hel- Grito el aludido cayendo al piso para retorcerse. Hiccup volvió a ver al líder del grupillo con orgullo.

-Increíble, dejaste al pobre hombre sin herencia, muy bien- Recalco el sujeto indicando a otros que lo sostuvieran, dos guardias se acercaron para tomar sus brazos buscando presionarlo contra el piso, cuando una mordida de parte de su víctima alcanzo una de sus manos; el grito ensordecedor llamo la atención de los presentes pues los colmillos filosos como cuchillas habían desgarrado la carne cual depredador.

Hicup asustado lo libero sintiendo la sangre cálida en su garganta, los soldados tomaron a su aliado alejándolo a rastras de la criatura para buscar detener el sangrado, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de horror al chico dragón.

-Se los advertí- Gruño el vidente con frustración.

-Yo no quería…no..no- Susurro Hiccup buscando limpiar la sangre de su rostro con sus brazos, creando una escena más grotesca a ojos de los presentes, que no le veían más como el chiquillo delgaducho; si no como una criatura peligrosa en piel humana.

-Tus instintos. Si continuas así todo el esfuerzo que hiciste para limpiar el nombre de las criaturas será en vano, manchado por tus propios actos- Murmuro el hombre místico deteniéndose a su lado. El prisionero le escuchó pero su mente continuaba en ese instante, quería alejar al hombre de él pero jamás quiso destrozar su mano.

Aprovechando el momento el consejero retiro la cadena antes de comenzar su encantamiento.

-Los guardias observaron a la criatura temerosos, acercándose para colocar la cadena en cabeza junto con la silla. El furia nocturna gruño congelándolos.

-¡Que están esperando!- Comando jalando el seguro en la boca del dragón, –Sosténgalo- Prosiguió, los guardias reaccionaron lanzando las ataduras para someterlo hasta que un mazo hizo contacto con su cabeza dejándolo aturdido. -Sáquenlo, el rey espera- Exclamo el sujeto al mando.

…

Aslak diviso a la criatura con esa altivez tan única de esa clase de dragones, de los más raros y codiciados, incluso hubo cazadores especializados en buscar a esa especie en particular, pero este era diferente tan perfecto por dentro como por fuera.

-Vamos hacer unos movimientos de prueba, trata de portarte bien- Comento el explorador subiendo a la montura, los soldados jalaron las cadenas manteniendo a la bestia inmóvil en medio del campo, pero Hiccup ignoró al jefe de jefes forcejeando cual caballo salvaje, removiéndose para evitar que el humano lo usará como arma.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto pasando la mano sobre la cabeza del joven, pero este sólo quería acabar con él. -Sé que tienes mucho resentimiento- Dijo el rey pasando su mano por las escamas cercanas a sus ojos, -Pero ya habrá momento para vengarse. El Furia detuvo sus movimientos escuchándolo.

-Si se cuál es el plan, sé que deseas vengarte por todo lo que está pasando, sé que me odias y a todos los que estamos aquí; pero debes entender que una vez en territorio enemigo no habrá salida a menos que te mantengas con nosotros.- Explico como si hablara con algún soldado de reciente adquisición.

\- Coopera- Susurro con suavidad acercándose a su rostro como queriendo encantarlo. Pero eso no funcionaría, no con él, no de ese modo.

-Hay tanta ira reprimida en tu ser, déjala salir, libérala y déjame enseñarte- Finalizo creando una idea en la mente del dragón. Podría aprovechar ese supuesto entrenamiento para escapar de ahí. La postura del ente de cromas negros cambio adoptando un toque más sumiso.

-Eso es- Continuo Aslak retomando su posición sobre el Furia Nocturna con un gesto altivo y presuntuoso ante sus tropas.

-No se confíe mi señor- Confirmo su consejero analizando la mirada del dragón. Hiccup jamás sería tan ágil como Chimuelo en tierra con una figura un poco más pequeña que este último y sin una pata, pero en el aire podría hacer la diferencia. Él había volado durante años con su mejor amigo controlando la dirección, velocidad y creando estrategias tanto de defensa como de ataque. Ahora que sus alas respondían a su voluntad pensaba que podría hacerlo, o eso se dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba, hacia el cielo el cual le llamaba incitándole a volar.

-¡Todos aléjense!- Ordeno el rey vikingo sujetando las riendas del reptil de fuego, los hombres soltaron las ataduras liberándolo. Pero la criatura no estaba ahí del todo, manteniéndose de pie sosteniendo el peso de su supuesto jinete mientras extendía las enormes alas preparándose para volar.

-Ya lo has hecho muchas veces, puedes hacerlo de nuevo- Se dijo en su mente ignorando sus alrededores, el corazón se le aceleró mientras recordaba esos momentos sobre el lomo se su mejor amigo. Anheló sentir la caricia del viento al elevarse, olfatear el aroma del aire y la libertad al cursar las alturas sin ataduras reales. Sin aviso se abalanzo al frente dando un salto mientras posicionaba las aletas de su cola para subir; elevándose en el primer intento como hacia tantos años cuando tanto él como Chimuelo se lanzaban a lo alto. En ese momento fueron uno, compartiendo un lazo tan fuerte que los hizo hermanos, complementándose el uno al otro. Donde terminaba uno comenzaba el otro. Convirtiéndolos en amigos, compañeros, aliados.

Ahora separados, existiendo en mundos diferentes. Una lágrima escapo de sus ojos verdes acompañada de un rugido lleno de angustia. Sintió el vacío de esa ausencia, el mismo que le carcomía desde que él, chimuelo se había marchado dejándolo sin mirar atrás. Pero eso era parte de la vida, una faceta única que cada uno de ellos debía aprender a superar.

-¿Pensará en mí?, ¿Me recordara?, la duda siempre presente se enfatizó al sentir la presión del viento, el dragón viro levemente tratando de estabilizarse. Ahora estaba sólo y era su trabajo el seguir adelante sin volver a caer. Aslak por su parte libero un grito de triunfo al verse así mismo ahí en lo alto como un dios recorriendo los cielos. Impresionado miro a lo lejos percatándose de las grandes extensiones de mar y tierra que tenía a su alcance.

-Es hermoso- exclamo ignorando el toque tan vikingo que dominaba a su gente. –Ahora veo porque lo extrañabas- Murmuro sintiendo el jalón inesperado. Hiccup descendió a gran velocidad aproximándose a la superficie sin notarlo, haciendo que el hombre se sostuviera con fuerza jalando las riendas para que ascendiera, mismas que presionaron la quijada del Furia Nocturna creándole un calambre que congelo su forma llevándolo hacia abajo. El suelo se hizo presente en esa peligrosa caída que por un instante parecía ser fatal para los dos.

-Al menos será rápido- Pensó el joven de ojos verde preparándose para el impacto.

-¡Muévete!- Comando el rey golpeando con una fuerza sobre humana los costados de la criatura liberando el agarre de esos nervios paralizados permitiéndole recuperar algo de altura antes de que ambos hicieran contacto con la tierra, el sueño se había quebrantado en el momento en el que el hombre jaloneo la rienda para dirigirlo regresándolo a su cruenta realidad. Pero no fue sino el dolor al sentir la tierra, lodo, pasto y rocas recorrer su costado mientras frenaba debido a la fricción ocasionada por la caída.

Su mirada regreso a lo alto consiente de que esta vez todo era su responsabilidad.

Los hombres se acercaron al punto de descenso distinguiendo la forma del humano, el cual se veía algo moreteado pero en general bastante bien, había logrado hacer girar al dragón disminuyendo la velocidad antes del impacto; la criatura en cambio se llevó un fuerte golpe en su costado, pero como él estaba vivo.

-Debo admitir que ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida- Exclamo a los cuatro vientos abriendo sus brazos con emoción. Hiccup abrió los ojos notando la alegría que embargaba al hombre, sentía un dolor intenso en su costado lo que le impidió incorporarse; así mismo trato de liberarse del maldito arnés que recubría su hocico impidiéndole respirar. Sentía que se ahogaba con esa cosa.

-¡Hoy celebraremos mi primer vuelo!, y mañana a practicar- Aclaro acercándose al dragón.

-Hiciste realidad una de mis más grandes ilusiones y por eso esta noche para el festín serás mi invitado de honor- Finalizo.

Hiccup dejó caer la cabeza en el piso exaltado, no entendía al hombre de verdad que no, dudaba estar lo suficientemente sano para seguirle los pasos al sujeto, pero al menos había tocado el cielo una vez más.

…

"Cuesta trabajo visitar al mal amigo aun cuando pilla de paso. Pero es grato visitar al buen amigo aun cuando su casa está lejos" Proverbio Vikingo.

…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese extraño sentimiento, ese llamado ahora casi tan real que podía sentirlo a su lado. Chimuelo se levantó para recorrer el nido con la mirada buscando apaciguar esa sensación de incomodidad. El grito exclamado momentos antes se encontraba lleno de angustia y había sido tan intenso que su alma dolía de sólo recordarlo.

-¿Dónde estás? Pregunto al viento, esperando que este llevase su mensaje.

…

El barco partió nuevamente con otra dirección, al fin tenían una dirección precisa. El campamento de Aslak estaba a un par de días hacia el norte; sin embargo el barco era pequeño y veloz, si los dioses estaban de su lado llegarían en menos tiempo.

Patán admiro el océano desde la orilla pensativo, en el pasado podría haber festejado la pérdida de su primeo; pero ahora lo extrañaba, era su amigo y juntos con el resto de los jinetes habían pasado por tanto que le era imposible imaginar un futuro para su gente sin la dirección de él.

-Vamos por ti jefe, sólo espera un poco más- Susurro.

…

Continuará…


	5. Venganza

Capítulo 5

Venganza

Hiccup despertó; su brazo se hallaba inmovilizado con una serie de vendajes que recubrían su costado mientras las marcas del látigo y golpes no eran más que cicatrices del pasado, al parecer ahora sanaba más rápido que un humano común lo podía implicar una ventaja.

-Al fin estas despierto- Comento el vidente haciendo un pequeño amarre sobre las telas asegurándose de que el chico mantuviese el brazo inmóvil.

-No por gusto eso te lo puedo asegurar- Susurro el castaño suspirando. El dolor había disminuido bastante, pero no quería acostumbrarse a tenerlo como constante recordatorio de su estatus actual.

-Necesitas trabajar en tu resistencia- Prosiguió su interlocutor retirando la capucha oscura que acostumbraba llevar revelando finalmente el rostro de un hombre más joven que Aslak, pero de mayor edad que Hiccup. Poseía cabello güero, gestos refinados y fuertes que le hacían resaltar como segundo al mando de esa pequeña armada. Sus ojos amielados recorrieron la forma del cautivo analizando cada parte con una frialdad analítica. -Si vuelves a intentar derribar a mi señor pagarás las consecuencias por tus actos- Advirtió

-¿Acaso crees que fue intencional?, ese maldito arnés casi me asfixia a medio vuelo. Mis músculos se congelaron de manera inesperada- Respondió el joven al momento, dejando libre un poco de su frustración; y es que lo único que hacían era exigir y exigir, estaba cansado de escucharlos.

-Bueno tendrás que acostúmbrate- Recalco el sujeto recibiendo un gesto hostil de parte del castaño.

-Mi lord sin embargo es magnánimo, y ha decidido festejar su éxito. Es por ello que deberás asistir al banquete como invitado de honor- Explico su captor colocando una túnica negra con filos verdes a su lado. El joven le miro poco impresionado, -Imagino que mi presencia atraerá el alma a la fiesta- Comentó tomando la ropa para colocársela lo antes posible, era bueno tener de nuevo algo con que cubrirse haciéndolo sentir un poco más humano.

–Eres extraño Hiccup Haddock, cualquier otro hombre habría aceptado los favores de mi señor, o sucumbido a sus amenazas. Pero tú insistes en seguir causando daño a tu persona con tu necedad- Recalco el güero con un toque indiferente.

-Bueno no es la primera vez que me lo dicen…eh… no se tu nombre y la verdad llamarte hombre de los poderes místicos se está haciendo absurdo- Respondió el cautivo.

-Si debes saber cómo dirigirte a mi persona, llámame Harald el sabio. Ese es mi nombre- Replico. Hiccup le miro sorprendido. -Es irónico que tu nombre sea" buen anfitrión" y la realidad es que eres uno de los peores anfitriones que he conocido- Prosiguió.

El güero libero una risilla al escucharlo, -Supongo que tienes razón pequeño dragón-Confirmo haciendo énfasis en "Pequeño", obteniendo un giro de ojos de parte de su prisionero. –También he escuchado algo similar antes- Susurro justo cuando el hombre lo levanto sujetándolo entre sus brazos para llevarlo al lugar del banquete. El castaño lo empujo indicando que lo bajara al sentir el movimiento.

-Puedo caminar- Exclamo, -Sólo necesito un palo o algo para apoyarme- Refunfuño, pero el hombre de las artes místicas le ignoro siguiendo su camino. Todas sus opiniones parecían carecer de importancia.

Las tropas, quienes habían tomado su lugar en las mesas de madera observaron a los recién llegados guardando silencio. El miedo se hacía evidente en sus miradas. En una esquina se hallaba el sujeto al que casi le había arrancado la mano, acompañado de los testigos de tal hecho. Hiccup trago saliva apenado, ese no era él, sabía que los instintos estaban despertando y debía aprender a tener más autocontrol; pero es difícil cuando lo único que recibes son castigos y azotes.

-Al menos saben reconocer la verdadera naturaleza de la bestia cuando la tienen de frente- Murmuro Harald, pero el castaño omitió replicar, bajando la mirada mientras el vidente lo sentaba a su lado; justo en medio de su líder y él.

-Al fin mi invitado esta presente, ¡Tomen lo que deseen!, porque este festín es en su honor- Confirmo el rey. La incomodidad paso de largo con el hurra de los hombres quienes volvieron su atención a la comida y bebida como buenos vikingos. Hiccup en cambio tan sólo observo la familiaridad de la escena deseando estar de vuelta en casa y no ahí.

-A veces creo que los dioses deben odiarme- Susurro para sí. -No sufras dragón, deja que el calor de la noche te cobije- Susurro Aslak sonriente.

-Ponte cómodo- Prosiguió Harald haciéndole segunda a su jefe. Pero comodidad era lo último que su prisionero sentía la verse atrapado entre ambos hombres. Hiccup no era tonto, comprendía a la perfección las intenciones del jefe de jefes, lo que le creaba un gran desconfort en su persona; era verdad que para algunas tribus los encuentros casuales eran comunes, pero él no deseaba verse envuelto en uno. Su devoción era exclusiva para su esposa; por lo que todo toque de parte del hombre de cabello negro le tensaba y ahora su segundo parecía divertirse aprovechándose de ello.

Los canticos, gritos y risas resonaron a lo lejos aunque su mente le restó importancia mandando todo a segundo plano, más cuando sintió el agarre por parte del sujeto de mayor edad sobre su pierna sana.

-Relájate- Murmuro acariciando el muslo momentos antes de que el joven lo detuviera golpeando la mesa con una fuerza anti natural. Las bebidas cercanas se derramaron con el arranque de ira reflejado en esos ojos verdosos.

-¡Entiende esto de una vez Aslak el único!; ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo o tu sueños e ilusiones efímeras que sólo traerán la ruina de nuestra gente!- Grito exaltado. Con la respiración agitada y su mirada llena de odio empujo al supuesto líder ignorando el gesto impactado de las tropas que les rodeaban.

-Te lo dije antes y lo repetiré de nuevo, no soy tuyo para hacer lo que desees, tus palabras, tus mentiras y engaños tienen un límite. No puedo consentir que te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden; y menos con mi persona. No me importa si el mismo Odín así lo manda.- Finalizo retando al hombre. Harald levanto la mano para golpearlo al escuchar tal exclamación, pero su líder le detuvo.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero deberás entender que sin importar lo que hagas o cuanto lo niegues pasaste a ser mi propiedad en el momento en el que mi mirada se posó en ti- Replico el rey vikingo antes de tomarlo del brazo libre para levantarlo con gran facilidad azotándolo contra la mesa, justo donde los vasos habían estado momentos antes. Su espalda se retorció rememorando el golpe de esa tarde pero él se aguantó lanzando un arañazo a su asaltante el cual rasgo la piel de su mejilla creando un efecto de lágrimas con su sangre.

-Te gusta provocarme, ¿Cierto?, ¡Deseas llamar la atención creando espectáculos e intentando ridiculizarme ante mis hombres! Pero entiende esto criatura, mi paciencia se acabó. Me canse de ser condescendiente contigo, es obvio que un ser mimado como tú jamás comprenderá lo que implica pelear con todo para obtener la fortuna de los dioses. - Recalco el explorador con ira.

-¡Estás loco!, no soy una criatura, soy hombre, humano como tú o cualquiera de los presentes; no lo que sea que tu mente enfermiza te dice, ya que obviamente no es más que una mera ilusión- Recalco el menor recibiendo un golpe en el rostro que hizo girar su cabeza hacia el grupo de guerreros silenciosos. Todos observaban el intercambio sin intervenir esperando un desenlace.

-SI así lo quieres así será- Resonó la exclamación de su captor el cual volvió azotarlo contra la superficie de madera, Hiccup se revolvió intentando zafarse. -¡Déjame en paz!- Exclamo cuando una mano tan gruesa como un tronco le sujeto el cuello aprisionándolo contra la mesa; la presión aumento poco a poco disminuyendo el flujo del aire, el oxígeno comenzó a faltarle pero esto no evito que siguiera lanzando arañazos o pataleara buscando liberarse del agarre.

A su lado el vidente sonreía disfrutando de lo que estaba pasando, un maniaco al igual que su gran señor.

-¿Cuantos habían sufrido el mismo destino?, ¿A cuántos había condenado a una situación similar? La indiferencia de todos los presentes tan sólo enmarcaba lo rutinario de la escena. Tal vez la única cosa interesante, es que esta vez se trataba de una criatura no humana la que recibiría la lección de parte del líder de esa armada. Al menos a sus ojos.

-Pelea todo lo que quieras, porque cuando termine contigo acabaras aceptando tu lugar bajo mi figura; como la criatura que eres, una propiedad, mi dragón, mi montura- Exclamo el sujeto con un toque maniaco poco usual. Hiccuo maldijo sus propias debilidades consiente de que con un solo brazo funcional y una pierna incompleta sería imposible retener la agresión de esa bestia de hombre.

-Quería que nuestra relación fuera especial Hiccup, una unión única, exclusiva. Pero tenías que estropearlo todo con tu gran boca, esa actitud sólo te traerá problemas- Afirmo Aslak con tristeza, como fuese culpa del castaño el haber destrozado sus sueños al negarse a convertirse en uno más de sus esclavos.

-No…- Susurro el joven tratando de liberar el cuello, la luz variaba con la falta de aire así como su conciencia. Pero no dejaría al sujeto dominarlo, no lo permitiría. Él era el hijo de Estoico el vasto, Jefe de Berk, no se rebajaría a seguir órdenes sin cuestionar las razones. No sería un esclavo.

El vidente desesperado por la lentitud del acto sostuvo la mano aún libre del chico. –Acepta tu destino y deja de pelear- Exclamo; -Mi señor ha declarado que tú le perteneces y como tal cumplirás con toda y cada una de sus órdenes- Confirmo.

-Nunca- Susurro el joven con decisión clara en su mirada; el verde le reto sin importar el resultado, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera mientras conservase su honor. Los golpes inundaron a la delegada figura arrastrándolo a la desesperación, Hiccup no veía como protegerse de la ira del hombre que lo torturaba. Si seguía así terminaría por matarlo, la sensibilidad en su costado herido ya era inexistente. Aslak rompió parte de la túnica en su enojo dejando al descubierto ese pecho semi desnudo, sin delicadeza arranco los vendajes para tomar el brazo malo y girarlo sin consideración hasta que un tronido recorrió el lugar acompañado de los gritos de la víctima.

El joven cayó al piso de manera estrepitosa con el último jalón, su forma cubierta de sangre se mantuvo consiente; cubierto por los restos de comida y bebida que se derramaron junto con él.

-No importa lo que hagas o cuanto lo niegues eres mío- Recalco el Vikingo de ojos grises, -¡Eres mío!- Grito lleno de ira.

Pero Hiccup se negó, le miro a través de todo el daño, con el brazo inerte, sentado en el piso envuelto entre los restos de la tela sucia y rasgada con las marcas de los arañazos frescos en su piel recubierta de moretones y sangre.

-Jamás- Replico, mientras en su mente se disculpaba por su falla una y otra vez. Prometió volver con su esposa pero ahora lo veía casi imposible, por lo que sólo quedaba disculparse esperando que sus oraciones llegasen a su lado.

-Lo siento tanto Astrid, lo siento, lo siento- Prosiguió bloqueando todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, sintiendo el dolor recorrer su forma una y otra vez cual escalofríos. El joven jefe sabía que se estaba muriendo, escuchaba el latir de su corazón, el bombear de la sangre con menor velocidad, percibía la falla en su visión. Pero se negaba a doblegarse, no importaban más las palabras del agresor. Sólo quedaba él en su falla esperando tal vez poder visitar a su padre antes de alcanzar el fin.

Por un instante pudo ver la forma de su amigo el cual le miraba confundido. –Creí que siempre estarías a mi lado, pero me equivoque- comento divagando, sintiendo como todo su ser se desvanecía con cada movimiento, porque cada golpe le arrancaba una parte más de él dejándolo fracturado e incompleto. A pesar de esto la silueta oscura continuaba ahí a su lado torturándole con el recuerdo de momentos más alegres y dulces.

-Te odio, Te odio, te odio- Susurro a sabiendas de que todo eso no eran más que ilusiones creadas por su mente exhausta, pero las palabras fluyeron a pesar de todo. Él quería pensar que estaban dirigidas hacia el humano que le atacaba, no hacia su amigo quien no estaba realmente ahí.

Un suspiro fue lo último que escucho antes de sentir el peso de su agresor desvanecerse de su figura, la humedad del piso se hizo presente al percatarse de que estaba recostado boca abajo en el pasto. ¿En qué momento adopto esa posición? Sin pensarlo trato de incorporarse sosteniendo su forma con un solo brazo, buscando ocultar su figura; pero no conforme con ello Harald lo levanto jalándolo para presentarlo ante su gente. A él le fue imposible sostenerse, dejando caer su peso sobre el güero.

-Nuestro señor ha dominado a la bestia y ahora el futuro que se veía incierto se ha iluminado con las victorias que soñamos. Riquezas inimaginables esperan nuestra llegada en ese nuevo mundo- Exclamo invocando la alegría entre el ejército que retomo su festejo ignorando al prisionero. Hiccup sólo deseaba que lo dejarán sólo para lamer sus heridas escondiéndose en su miseria y pena.

…

Esa noche marcaría de por vida al joven jefe de Berk, el cual no tenía como comparar una experiencia tan traumática; solo y miserable permitió que las rocas de su prisión le envolvieran con la cadena que volvía adornar su pierna.

El hombre Harald lo había devuelto a la celda, dejándolo sufrir a solas mientras los hombres celebraban su desdicha. Miserable dejo caer esas lágrimas acompañadas del llanto que jamás imagino liberar, avergonzado agradeció que su padre no estuviese vivo para presenciar tal desgracia. Pero en su dolor se juró por la sangre derramada esa noche que se vengaría. Porque a pesar de todo, él no se doblegaría.

...

Eret diviso el mapa alegrándose por el buen tiempo, en algunas horas estarían en tierra justo en el lugar donde la armada de ese "autoproclamado rey esperaba". Ellos le demostrarían al hombre lo que la gente de Nuevo Berk podía hacer, rescatarían a su jefe y volverían a casa.

-Estamos cerca- Escucho la voz de patán a su espalda el cual alistaba sus armas, pues no volvería hasta que su primo estuviese con ellos. Esas eran las órdenes de Astrid y las habría de cumplir sin falta alguna.

-Debemos alistarnos, llegaremos al anochecer por lo que aprovecharemos la oscuridad para hacer nuestro movimiento- Confirmo Brutacio pensativo. Por un instante los juegos se desvanecieron para dejar en su lugar la madurez del grupo de guerreros provenientes de Berk.

…

"El hombre mísero y mal nacido hace bromas y se burla de todo. No se da cuenta de algo más obvio: sus propios defectos". Proverbio Vikingo.

…

El sol llego trayendo consigo el nuevo día, los guerreros salían de su estupor buscando recuperarse antes de la invasión. El rey invoco a una junta confiado por los acontecimientos de la noche. Era el momento de planear su invasión al lado de su consejero, el cual le acompaño mientras trazaban estrategias en base a la información recopilada durante meses. Se trataban de lugares y fechas provenientes de espías y traidores. Aslak compro a muchos para llegar a ese punto; él se veía como un hombre inteligente sin un ápice de debilidad. El espíritu del guerrero se engrandeció inspirando a los que le rodeaban. Al fin su sueño estaba al alcance de su mano y sólo faltaba un detalle para llevarlo a cabo.

-Prepara al dragón- Ordeno a su segundo antes de volver la atención al mapa. El vidente asintió obedeciendo, marchando en busca del prisionero. Ninguno de los dos sabía si este había sobrevivido a la golpiza, pero para ser digno del jefe de jefes debía hacerlo. Tal fue su sorpresa al notar la figura atrapada en el centro de la celda cubierta con los vestigios de tela negra y la mano sana presionada contra su pecho. La sangre ahora seca enmarcaba su ser retrasándolo con un estilo tenebroso, perfecto para la montura del rey de reyes. Con un gesto de satisfacción Harald se aproximó incapaz de distinguir la mirada llena de odio oculta bajo los mechones castaños que recubrían el maltratado rostro de su prisionero.

-¡Levántate!, hay trabajo por hacer y no podemos esperar más- Comando. Hiccup al escucharlo salto levemente buscando incorporarse pero el dolor y su condición le imposibilitaron cumplir la instrucción. Aun así lo intento varias veces hasta sentir la mano del sujeto en su hombro sosteniéndolo. Por un instante se visualizó destrozándolo, enterrando sus colmillos y garras en la carne putrefacta de esa criatura que se hacía llamar humano, pero se resistió a la tentación.

-Necesito ayuda para cumplir con su orden mi lord- Susurro tragándose el coraje. Aún no era el momento idóneo para actuar.

-Lo sé- Contesto Harald cargándolo, el castaño se permitió ser manipulado adoptando un gesto neutro mientras se agarraba de su acompañante.

-¿Adónde vamos?- Pregunto con un tono leve casi imperceptible.

-Debo revisar las heridas antes de que puedas salir a campo- Explico el hechicero sintiendo un toque de pena por el chico. Así herido y aterrado se denotaba más joven e inexperto; el enojo que sentía al verlo, la envidia que se generaba al notar la preferencia de su líder ante él se perdió con cada paso dado, dándole entrada a la lástima. Esa era una criatura de gran magnificencia, se sentía mal por verlo reducido a una mera bestia de carga. Pero a veces se deben tomar decisiones drásticas para obtener lo que se quiere.

Llego a su tienda donde deposito al chico en una cama hecha de pelajes y telas.

-Debo limpiar la sangre para verificar el daño- Explico sin obtener respuesta, con un suspiro sirvió algo de agua en un recipiente remojando una tela limpia para lavar la figura sucia, el trabajo lento y tortuoso llevo más de esperado, con el carmesí que invadía el líquido obligándolo a vaciarlo más de una vez. Los moretones desaparecerían con el tiempo y el brazo…

-Ese será un problema- Continuo vaciando algunas hierbas en una tabla, moliéndolas para preparar una pasta curativa con la cual recubriría las heridas. Su mano sostuvo el apéndice dañado examinándolo.

-No esta roto, sólo fuera de posición- Afirmo más tranquilo jalándolo para acomodarlo, el sonido hueco retumbo pero el silencio continuaba presente. Hiccup no se dignó hablar o quejarse, estaba quieto y a la expectativa, esperando.

El vidente se incorporó para buscar algo más de medicina cuando algo le hizo detenerse, la sensación del mareo que acompañaba la llegada de una nueva visión. El dolor de cabeza le ataco cegándolo, revelando la pesadilla que se presentaba en su futuro más próximo; compuesto por imágenes tan aterradoras que no fue capaz de mantenerse firme ante lo que estaba por suceder. Sin querer cayó al lado del cautivo, el cual le observo sin moverse. Sus manos ahora libres acariciaban el pelaje bajo su figura delgaducha y débil.

-Tú- Susurro el güero recuperando un poco la cordura para enfrentarlo negándose a creer lo que su don le había revelado.

-¿Era tu deseo el verme así?- Le cuestiono el castaño mirándolo finalmente, los ojos del dragón tan presentes como cuando no era humano brillaron ese verde bosque, impactante e infinito.

-Yo…se…sé lo que harás, sé que vas a matar- Aclaro el hombre de las artes místicas suspirando. Por un momento el miedo le invadió consiente de lo que le esperaba bajo la mano de esa criatura. Pudo sentir el enojo contenido, la ira. La sed de venganza que pelaba por salir a la superficie refugiándose en esa apática figura.

-Irónico es imaginar que tenemos todas las respuestas, sentirnos tan superiores que no somos capaces de ver la verdad tras la mentira- Murmuro su prisionero tomando al güero del mentón con delicadeza para acercarlo a su rostro. – ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?- Pregunto esperando una respuesta a tales y viles actos, como si buscará juzgarlo.

–Como bien dijiste mis acciones fueron pensadas con un objetivo, y aunque a veces tenemos la ventaja podemos correr el riesgo de perdernos en nuestra obsesión- Replico el vidente a sabiendas de que esa no era la respuesta que el otro esperaba.

Hiccup continúo observándolo. –Les abrí las puertas de mi hogar para recibirlos como parte de mi gente en respeto a las tradiciones. En cambio tú supuesto vidente, el contacto con los dioses se mantuvo ciego; atrapado en celos tontos, creyendo que con la tortura obtendrías lo que querías. Me lastimaste, te burlaste de mi desdicha y ayudaste a tu señor atormentarme. No trates de engañarme porque conozco el peso que tus decisiones tienen sobre él, sé que no me hubiese buscado de no ser por tu palabra, tus consejos, tu voz. Si sabías lo que pasaría, si comprendías hasta qué punto su mente se obsesionaría conmigo ¿porque seguir?- Prosiguió esperando una réplica.

-Yo vi a una criatura magnificente atravesar los cielos con su jinete, una criatura de escamas negras como la misma noche, con ojos verdes y un símbolo en su cola, el cual me llevaría a Nuevo Berk- Respondió el güero obteniendo una carcajada de parte de su prisionero.

–No puede ser- Repitió el castaño entre carcajadas, -¿El futuro?, ¿El pasado?, todo es tan ambiguo- Recalco furioso apretando su agarre.

-Gran contacto con el mundo infinito, lo que viste fue sólo el pasado, tiempos transcurridos incapaces de regresar. Chimuelo es el dragón que presenciaste y yo fui su jinete- Reclamo con un gruñido grave.

-Pero el símbolo- Se excusó el humano.

-Es algo que construí, no importa la razón de la misma, yo marque al dragón porque él y yo fuimos uno hasta que el tiempo de su partida se hizo evidente. El mundo humano no está preparado para ellos, esto es la prueba fehaciente de ello- Aclaro furioso. –Tu ilusión no es más que una lección del pasado, no una profecía- Finalizo.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, el hombre sobre su lomo- Continúo Harald dudando.

-Era yo, ¿O no viste los detalles?, ¿La ausencia de la pierna? Preferiste omitir esa parte en busca de lo que tu deseabas creer-Recalco liberándolo. Tal vez lograron obtener un dragón; pero yo me niego a tener un jinete- Murmuro enseñando las garras, tomando el objeto dorado de su oído jalándolo para arrancarlo llevándose consigo un pedazo de carne sin verse afligido. El rojo recubrió su costado pero él le ignoró. Ya no le dolía.

-Debo decir Harald que sigues siendo un pésimo anfitrión- Murmuro transformándose. El hechicero admiro por última vez la figura de cromas negros que crecía retomando esa forma majestuosa e inhumana. Era verdad, ahora podía verlo; las diferencias entre ambos. La mirada fría donde la otra era cálida, las marcas donde no debía haber nada. Hiccup le miro por última vez dejándolo maravillarse con su presencia antes liberar un ataque de fuego tan veloz y efectivo que no hubo gritos por parte de la víctima, ni aviso que alistará a los miembros de aquella armada de su destino. Hombres tontos por confiarse, embriagarse y sentirse seguros. La seguridad no existe en esas tierras, bajar la guardia sólo conlleva a experimentar vivencias como la suya.

…

"Un hombre de respeto debe ser reservado, reflexivo y valiente en la batalla. Todos los hombres deben mantener el buen humor hasta que el fin les llegue" Frase Vikinga.

…

El dragón se encamino pasando entre las tiendas; no era un asesino a sangre fría, pero se sintió reconfortado por la muerte del sujeto que le torturo. Ahora sólo quedaba Aslak, el héroe, guerrero y saqueador. ¿Qué hacer con él?, era obvio que lo buscaría, sería su turno de invocar la venganza, pero la necesidad de matar no era su fuerte. No, él debía alejarse para prepararse por lo que faltaba por venir. Una guerra podría estar a punto de estallar debido a sus acciones, pero el enemigo había perdido una herramienta básica. Sin dudarlo el dragón se alejó elevándose tan rápido como pudo virando para arremeter contra los barcos esperando que estuviesen casi vacíos; las corrientes de aire le dieron la bienvenida junto con las caricias del sol sobre su piel mancillada, con maestría aprovecho la velocidad de descenso para disparar hacia las naves incendiándolas. Los gritos de alerta se hicieron presentes y con estos las figuras de los hombres de dicha armada. La flota se hundía entre las llamas que la devoraban, llevándose consigo provisiones y armas.

Aslak salió de su tienda admirando el caos que dicha bestia había causado, -¡Esa es la fuerza de la que hablo!- Grito mientras sus oficiales corrían buscando salvar lo que pudiesen de los barcos. El jefe de jefes sin embargo comprendió que esa batalla personal no había terminado, fue tonto al creer que una mera golpiza tendría el efecto. Su rival había alcanzado la grandeza a través de su perseverancia, era obvio que pelearía con más que uñas y dientes.

-Esa fue tu jugada Hiccup, volviste el tablero a tu favor; pero la pregunta es…Por cuanto tiempo- Susurró mientras sus hombres buscaban apagar las llamas rescatando a los heridos, entre los restos de su gran flota armada.

…

"Lo mejor de la vida es la vida misma. Asegúrate de que disfrutas cada momento y dejas un buen nombre tras de ti. No hay nada mejor que estar vivo y contento." Frase Vikinga.

…

Patán desesperado por la lentitud del navío a pesar de ser de los más veloces se recargo en la orilla admirando el horizonte, notando algo a lo lejos. Una marca negra sobre el cielo reviviendo un momento que jamás espero volver a ver.

-¿Chimuelo?... ¡NO!- Se dijo notando la ausencia de la prótesis en la cola del dragón, mismo que volaba de manera irregular como si estuviese planeando debido al cansancio.

-¡Eret!- Grito señalando la forma de la criatura.

-¡Debe ser Hiccup!- Prosiguió alertando al resto de la tripulación. El barco viró con dirección al Furia Nocturna. El símbolo de Berk en su bandera llamo su atención representado con silueta de Chimuelo estampada en la tela. Hiccup diviso el navío incrédulo, las fuerzas le fallaban y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de caer al océano, pero la presencia de la nave le lleno de esperanza. -Casa- Pensó, esperando tan ansiado encuentro, la pesadilla quedo atrás con el secreto de aquella muerte que reposaba sobre sus manos. Pero el momento de reflexión vendría después ahora sólo deseaba descansar.

…

Continuará…


	6. Dragón nacido de hombre

Capítulo 6

Dragón nacido de hombre

Estaba en casa, el calor del fuego cercano y la caricia de esas manos suaves sobre su piel le hicieron reaccionar. Él no recordaba mucho después de su llegada al barco, atrapado en una ola de cansancio que arribo tan pronto descendió a la superficie de madera. Probablemente a causa del castigo y la falta de sustento de esos últimos días.

-Todo estará bien- Escucho la voz de su esposa, la cual le acompañaba en esos momentos de debilidad.

-Astrid- Susurro sintiendo el peso de las alas en su lomo. Era verdad, ellos no sabían que había encontrado la manera de volver a la normalidad, ni sobre Alsak y sus locos deseos de conquista. Planes que iban más allá de invasiones comunes; el hombre se sentía el elegido de los dioses.

Un escalofrío recorrió su figura acompañado de la preocupación.- ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?, ¿Lo estarían buscando? Las preguntas y el estrés se encargaron de regresarlo a la realidad topándose con el rostro de su compañera. La mujer que siempre le apoyaba; quien se denotaba cansada pero tan radiante como recordaba.

-Cumpliste tu palabra, volviste a casa- Comento ella acariciándolo.

-Yo- Exclamo negando para sus adentros la falta de palabra humana, cerrando sus ojos buscando volverá recuperar su forma original. No paso mucho antes de sentir el abrazo de la joven a su alrededor, el cual le alegro a pesar del dolor que ocasionaba la presión sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

-Te extrañe mucho tonto- Murmuro. -Pero sabía que encontrarías la manera de volver a mi lado- prosiguió e voz suave notando la ausencia de un pequeño fragmento en la parte superior de su oído, justo donde había arrancado el objeto dorado que buscaba controlarlo.

-Astrid- Murmuro él con voz rasposa sintiendo finalmente los estragos del hambre y sed.

-Extrañaba escuchar ese terrible tono- Respondió su esposa alejándose por un instante para examinar el progreso en la sanación de sus heridas. –Se nota que fue toda una aventura- Aclaro aproximándole un poco de agua obligándole a beber tragos pequeños. –No te preocupes; ahora estas en casa- Finalizo distinguiendo los frascos de Gohti en la mesa cercana. El fuego de la chimenea calentaba los alrededores iluminando las formas de ambos sentados en el pelaje que adornaba el piso de su recién construida casa.

-No te presiones, la noche ha caído y el pueblo se mantiene en alerta; no volverán a tomarnos desprevenidos- Explico sintiendo la preocupación tan tangible en esa verde mirada.

-No te impresiono el que fuese humano nuevamente- Murmuro él tomando la mano de su pareja entre las suyas, obteniendo un gesto poco impresionado de la güera. –Después de todo lo que hemos vivido es algo normal para ti- Susurro acariciando su cabello castaño.

–Cuanto extrañaba sentirte- Prosiguió trazando la silueta magullada analizando cada moretón y cicatriz.

-Tu piel me ha contado tanto- Confirmo volviendo su atención al rostro de su esposo. Para ellos las marcas no eran motivo de pena, si no de orgullo por la superioridad en la batalla. –Seguramente no pudiste mantener la boca cerrada- Comentó obteniendo una mirada ofendida de parte de él.

-Astrid- Refunfuño Hiccup incapaz de mantener la seriedad ante sus palabras y es que así era ella, la luz que lograba sacarlo de toda oscuridad; su apoyo. La roca inamovible que le mantuvo cuerdo después de la partida de su amigo alado. La única que aceleraba su corazón de sólo observarla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto a sabiendas de que el sanaba bastante rápido. Su brazo había recuperado su movilidad y las marcas de latigazos no eran más que líneas tenues casi imperceptibles. De no ser por los moretones en su pecho y el ojo morado podría decirse que estaba bastante bien.

-Desde tu llegada, un día. Los chicos nos comentaron sobre su encuentro en medio del océano, así como de los rumores que corren por los puertos con relación a tu amigo el rey.

-Es peor de lo que imaginamos, podría estar en camino para invadir Nuevo Berk; su ejército sin embargo esta algo diezmado lo que al menos puede brindarnos una ventaja, sus estrategias deben basarse en el ataque más que defensa. Pude deducirlo por lo que pude observar de su armamento; estoy seguro que es de los que gusta de intimidar a sus enemigos mermando la confianza de los soldados contrarios antes del ataque real- Explico recordando los detalles en el tipo de armamento, actitud y armaduras que vestían.

-Esos detalles son importantes amor, pero creo que podemos darnos unos minutos para tranquilizarnos- Comento la chica, -Tus heridas eran serias- Continúo con un tono más serio.

-Hiccup, sé que no querrás hablar de ello, pero debes entender que no todo depende de ti. Somos un equipo, todos y cada uno de los que formamos esta tribu, Es por esto que nos defenderemos juntos. -Le regaño envolviendo su figura con una capa que perteneció a su padre. Cuando te vi en el barco inconsciente, a duras penas vivo; pensé que te perdería aún como dragón. Pero eres fuerte, muy fuerte, aunque igual eres humano y mi esposo.- Susurro llorando antes de volver abrazarlo. –No lo hagas de nuevo- Exclamo dejando ver su debilidad por primera vez.

-Lo siento mucho- Se disculpó el castaño –Siento no haber pensado en las consecuencias de mis acciones, fui un tonto- Replico regresando el gesto, permitiéndose ese pequeño consuelo. El aroma de ella como las flores silvestres que a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo se alzaban airosas le envolvió, trayendo consigo un toque de alegría.

-Él vendrá a buscarme- Murmuro soltándola -Vendrá en busca de venganza- Continuo preparándose para revelar la horrible verdad, donde un nombre más se enmarcaría en la lista de decesos a su nombre, la cual comenzó a escribirse desde que esa pesadilla comenzó.

-Bueno somos vikingos, si resistimos los ataques de dragones durante 300 años, podremos con un hombre por muy poderoso que este sea. – Afirmo la guerrera. -Al menos ahora sabemos que no podemos fiarnos de él, las leyendas son sólo eso. Relatos que engrandecen la realidad y ese sujeto es tan mortal como tú o yo- Confirmo decidida

-Es cierto, sin embargo temo por la ira que desate al matar a su consejero y quemar sus barcos- Aclaro.

-Muy bien mi querido esposo, eso es algo de lo que se puede hablar; ahora ¿Por qué no intentas comer un poco mientras te bajo algo de ropa?- Comento Astrid incorporándose, -Tendremos una junta de emergencia en cuanto te sientas listo, mientras tanto sólo descansa y deja que las heridas sanen- Comando la mujer.

-¿Cómo sabes que no aparecerá a primera hora del día?- Pregunto el castaño tomando un poco de pescado asado de un plato cercano.

-Bueno, porque quemaste sus barcos. Créeme se requiere más de un día para reconstruirlos- Aseguro su esposa encaminándose a la habitación.

-Aunque tiene una gran motivación- Se dijo el jefe suspirando.

…

"Es pobreza de espíritu obstinarse en devolver el daño que se ha recibido" Frase Vikinga

…

Alsak encontró las marcas donde la tienda de su amigo y consejero solía descansar, y aunque no había nada más allá del fuego que envolvió la vivienda sabía quién era el causante de tal muerte.

-Harald fue uno de los hombres más leales- Pensó, -Pero a veces los sacrificios deben hacerse- Continuo convencido de que necesitaba al dragón; ahora que había experimentado a primera mano el poder de la criatura sentía un deseo renovado de poseerla, además sería lo justo por lo que en su necedad le había arrebatado.

-Tu muerte no será en vano mi buen amigo, seguiré tus palabras y domare a la bestia. De ese modo ambos tendremos venganza y conquistaremos nuevas tierras en tu nombre, para que cuando el momento llegue. Me recibas en Valhala con la mejor comida- Afirmo.

A su espalda las tropas continuaban trabajando en el conteo de pérdidas que más que humanas se daban en alimento y transporte.

…

El jefe de Nuevo Berk se vio reflejado en el metal del casco que su padre le había obsequiado, buscando recuperar la compostura, sintiéndose de nuevo un hombre, con su ropa y prótesis se mantuvo de pie al lado de su compañera. El gran salón semi reconstruido le dio la bienvenida junto con la gente de su tribu, los saludos acompañados de buenos deseos inundaron el lugar.

-Gracias- Comento sentándose en su silla justo al centro de la estructura; a su lado sus amigos le acompañaron esperando escuchar sus palabras. El silencio se hizo presente esperando lo peor.

-Sé que hemos tenido situaciones difíciles, pero en todas y cada una de ellas hemos logrado salir airosos. Hoy es un hombre el que amenaza la seguridad de nuestro pueblo; un héroe que ha decidido hacer caso omiso a la definición para llevar a cabo sus ambiciones. Él volverá a estas tierras en busca de venganza y poder; pero tengo fe en que no logrará su cometido. Hemos aprendido de nuestros errores, por lo que no volverá a ganarnos- Exclamo el joven líder obteniendo un grito de júbilo de parte de su gente.

-Si jefe, le demostraremos de que estamos hechos- Resonaron las voces.

Hiccup agradeció el gesto volviéndose hacia sus amigos; - Hay que hacer un plan- Comando. El grupo asintió dando sus propias ideas. Esa batalla tendría lo mejor en ataque y defensa.

…

No hay que temer a la muerte, si se presenta hay que seducirla como a la mujer más hermosa. Proverbio.

…

Las semanas pasaron, los grupos se alistaron para lo que venía. La flota leal al conquistador nórdico más grande, uno que entendía lo que enfrentaba al verse las caras con un muy listo dragón.

El segundo comandado por el joven jefe de Nuevo Berk y su esposa, ambos dispuestos a tener un enfrentamiento para defender lo que por derecho reclamaban justo. Su libertad.

Hiccup trabajo con un Gobber, Pata Pez y otros para preparar trampas para el terreno, su villa no estaría desprotegida de nuevo. Los muros reforzados fueron recubiertos con aceite mientras una segunda defensa esperaba tras el surco que acabaría con las llamas de defensa. Tácticas poco comunes para los suyos pero que serían llevadas a la práctica de ser necesario. La forja trabajo día y noche para alistar el armamento con los últimos vestigios de acero de Gronckle, otra ventaja estratégica contra su rival. El líder de los Hooligans se recuperó para practicar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Astrid, sus cambios poco naturales y por supuesto el trabajo en grupo.

…

Y fue así que después de todo ese tiempo el cuerno sonó. Esta vez no hubo preparativos o bienvenidas, sólo el ataque de los enemigos los cuales lograron evadir parte de las trampas gracias a la dirección de su líder. Las órdenes eran claras; matarían a todo aquel que no pudiese pelear, tomarían como prisioneros a los guerreros y para él sería el dragón. Un calentamiento antes de invadir los reinos más cercanos.

-¡Están atacando!- Resonó el grito, las antorchas se encendieron con las flechas del enemigo, los escudos relucieron ante las tropas que adoptaron el ataque frontal.

-Esto no es un juego, es guerra- Grito Patán acompañado de sus amigos. Mientras el enemigo intentaba escalar los muros de roca resbalándose debido al aceite.

-Retiren a la gente a la segunda puerta y preparen los ductos intermedios, cuando logren pasar la primera barrera encenderemos las líneas- Comando el castaño buscando al causante de tal situación.

Astrid asintió preparándose para el momento en el que atravesarán las barreras. Hiccup no quiso transformarse a menos que fuese necesario; sabía que Alsak estaba esperándolo, no quería darle el gusto de caer en una de sus trampas.

Los gritos por parte del enemigo se hicieron presentes tratando de intimidar a sus rivales, pero la psicología no funcionaría con los Hooligans. ¿Qué peor cosa que un dragón del tamaño de una montaña y dueño del hielo?, los Berkianos no se impresionaron.

El explorador esperaba una buena estrategia, podría aprender algunas cosas de ese encuentro. Pero esto sólo era una distracción; necesitaba llamar la atención del dragón, el cual derribaría y una vez en el suelo las cosas cambiarían a su favor.

-¿Esta listo el segundo batallón?- Pregunto a uno de sus tenientes.

-Lo están señor, listos para actuar en cuanto de la orden- Fue la respuesta.

-Bien- Susurró para sí, haciendo señal a sus arqueros. Los hombres pasaron el primer muro, pero las flechas evitaron que los ductos fuesen encendidos, facilitando el paso a la segunda parte del pueblo.

-¡Hiccup, Astrid hay problemas, no es posible encender los ductos, los arqueros enemigos hacen imposible llegar a los mismos y los guerreros están comenzando a escalar la segunda barrera!- Explico Pata Pez aterrado, él era más un intelectual que un guerrero. Las armaduras a prueba de fuego seguían siendo útiles, pero esto no garantizaba el filo de las mortales flechas y espadas. Si podían matar un dragón, podían matar al humano.

Una segunda oleada de hombres se hizo visible al frente, el grupo más numeroso corrió atravesando el terreno para subir el muro con mayor facilidad. Los primeros en caer en dentro de la zona Berkiana sufrieron las consecuencias bajo las armas de la tribu, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo inicio dejando al más habilidoso como sobreviviente.

Astrid detuvo a uno de sus rivales, usando el hacha para rebanar parte de su pecho, antes de virar enfrenado a otro. La guerra se dio como en ese primer encuentro. Mortal y lleno de agresividad. Hiccup le siguió cubriéndola, pero sabía que debían encender los canales o estarían perdidos debido a las desventajas numéricas. De inmediato llamo a su compañera la cual asintió siguiéndolo para llevar a cabo tal hazaña. Entre ambos avanzaron cubriéndose el uno al otro, como lo hiciese con su dragón tiempo atrás; la confianza fue tal que no requirieron ver el momento en el que cada estocada caía o un escudo se elevaba para repeler al enemigo.

-Estamos avanzando, podremos hacerlo- Murmuro la chica cuando la forma de Alsak se interpuso.

-Muy buenas estrategias jefe de Nuevo Berk y su dama escudo, estoy realmente impresionado. En especial porque has evitado a toda costa cumplir con mi objetivo- Dijo con seriedad. El castaño le miro imitando el toque, -Si estás aquí para vengar a Harald aceptare el reto, pero si es por meras ambiciones deberás olvidarlo- Confirmo.

-Harald fue un buen consejero y amigo, pero todos tenemos un tiempo y el suyo había llegado, sin embargo logró encaminarme para poder llevar a cabo la misión que los dioses me encomendaron- Afirmo.

-Ahora hijo de Estoico el Vasto me pregunto ¿Por qué te niegas aceptar tu destino?, es obvio que sin importar lo que hagas, las cosas nunca volverán a la normalidad. Menos ahora que mi vidente está muerto.

-Tus palabras no tienen ningún peso para mí; así que muévete o enfréntame- Contesto el joven levantando su espada. Un arma de bella empuñadura, creada por su mano con el símbolo de su amigo en el centro del mango. La aleación más dura y con el filo más agudo, completamente distinta a Inferno su primer arma.

Él cambio y con ello todo lo demás. Sin más se abalanzo contra el enemigo, Astrid respeto sus deseos permitiendo que ambos lucharán; pero no desperdicio el tiempo siguiendo su camino hacia su objetivo. Su esposo debía hacerle frente a ese ente y expiar esos fantasmas que le robaban el sueño cada noche, mientras ella protegía Nuevo Berk. La mujer atravesó los metros restantes eliminando a otro par de rivales antes de llegar al lugar indicado tomando una de las antorchas cercanas y encendiendo los canales; el fuego se elevó entre los muros atrapando a todos los que estaban atravesando, aquellos que lograron subir a pesar de las llamas se encontraron con el filo del pueblo que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con dragones.

Hiccup volvió a detener el ataque de Alsak el cual a pesar de tener mayor fuerza física se topó con la agilidad del más pequeño.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ver al dragón?, ¿Por qué te empeñas en enfrentarme como hombre a sabiendas de que tienes la ventaja si lo haces?- Le cuestiono el guerrero.

-Porque yo no soy el dragón; soy el jinete. El que perdió a su amigo años atrás- Explico.

–Tú te dices elegido por las palabras de un hombre, uno que no supo separar el tiempo de la realidad. La visión de Harald fue sobre el pasado, sobre lo que fui o fuimos, no sobre el futuro. No hubo una conquista triunfal o una decisión de los dioses, fue sólo un recuerdo en la mente de un hombre que se negó aceptar lo que su mente le permitió ver. Tu eres inteligente, admirado por muchos, una verdadera inspiración- Prosiguió el chico. A sus espaldas los gritos de los hombres que cayeron bajo el fuego se hicieron evidentes, la lucha enardecida entre gente del mismo origen fue brutal.

-Detén esta locura, no hay nada que ganar en este lugar, con o sin dragón la grandeza dependerá del hombre y de su nombre, por las hazañas que lleve a cuestas. Todos moriremos finalmente, pero ¿Es este el legado que quieres dejar? Con todos tus logros olvidados, manchados por la derrota a manos de tu propia gente. Escuchas los gritos de aquellos que caen por ti, por tu espada, ¿Es este el final que previste?, ¿El que te hizo creer tu consejero?

El guerrero de cabello oscuro miro el campo de batalla, como lo hizo miles de veces, pero esta vez no había diferencias entre los guerreros, todos nórdicos, todos miembros de un solo origen. ¿Cómo podía llamarse rey si lo único que hacía era enfrentar a sus castas?

-Harald pudo tener buenas intenciones, pero su amor por ti, su devoción lo cegó- Confirmo. Astrid volvió sobre sus pasos deteniéndose al lado del joven de ojos verdes, el jefe de una pierna, su esposo.

-Trataste de evitarlo- Murmuro el guerrero explorador volviéndose hacia el cielo; -Pero fue tan hermoso- Prosiguió recordando esa sensación una vez más. Era como vivir en la fantasía, lejos del todo y de todos.

-Tienes razón jefe de Nuevo Berk, pero no veo cómo evitar el desenlace- Exclamo consiente de que los caídos no volverían y nada habría ganado con su muerte.-He llegado demasiado lejos, he probado el néctar de los dioses y por mucho que me duela admitirlo no puedo dejarlo, es como una maldición que me ha hechizado y de la cual no puedo escapar.

-Es por ello que te pido que cumplas mi deseo y me dejes probar por última vez ese néctar enfrentando a la bestia en batalla- Susurro Astrid impactada le miro comprendiendo lo que el hombre estaba solicitando. Un guerrero verdadero deseando tener un final digno de un rey, uno que le negó a su contraparte; pero ¿Sería él igual?, no lo creía. El joven Haddock aún conservaba su honor.

-Hiccup- Intervino Astrid sosteniendo la mano de su esposo el cual acepto la responsabilidad, esperando la negativa de parte de ella, pero la guerrera sólo suspiro con resignación. –Hazlo-

Un gruñido resonó por el valle; los guerreros detuvieron su ataque con a figura alada que irrumpía los cielos jugando con la oscuridad mimetizando su forma con la noche de manera mortal; sin embargo esta vez no hubo fuego o destrucción, sólo la silueta de la mujer de cabello dorado quien dejó caer la espada del Rey frente a ellos. El vikingo Alsak estaba muerto, caído por las fauces de la criatura que juró dominar, no había razón para seguir peleando la guerra había terminado.

-No más jefe de jefes, no más lucha- Fue la orden finalizando la última y una de las más cruentas guerras que Hiccup Hadock enfrentó.

…

"Muere la fortuna, muere la familia, uno mismo también se muere. Pero hay algo que siempre quedará: la buena fama del difunto" Proverbio Vikingo.

…

La última guerra se convirtió en un mito, donde se cuenta que el maestro de dragones le dio fin a las ambiciones de un hombre, uno que perdió su lugar en Midgar cegado por la codicia y las mentiras de Loki en la tierra, creyéndose un dios. Es por eso que no hay que confiarse pues hasta el más noble de los guerreros puede sucumbir ante la tentación o el poder- Explico Pata Pez.

-¿Qué pasó con el dragón?- Preguntaron los niños que escuchaban la historia, la nueva generación de Berk.

-Pues el Furia Nocturna, también conocido como el dragón nacido de hombres se quedó en casa, volando cada que se le necesita, protegiendo a su gente- Finalizo, los muchachitos saltaron emocionados al escuchar la historia. La vida era buena, la paz volvió a Nuevo Berk, un lugar que prosperó y creció convirtiéndose en una de las villas de más abolengo entre los miembros de las tierras nórdicas. Su jefe Hiccup Haddock tercero se detuvo en lo alto del valle; admirando la vista.

-Veo que sigues obsesionado con el escenario- Resonó la voz de la Jefa quien se detuvo a su lado imitándole mientas cargaba a su bebé. Una hermosa niña con los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre; todos aseguraban que sería causa problemas como el jefe lo fue en su juventud.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?- Continuo.

-En que debería dejarme la barba- Replico el hombre recibiendo un golecito en la costilla.

-Hay ¿Por qué haces eso siempre?- Se quejó sobándose, pero su pareja simplemente le ignoró volviendo su atención al cielo.- ¿No lo extrañas?- Exclamo.

-No lo sé, es decir lo hago, pero…Replico inseguro.

-No tienes idea de cómo reaccionará- Prosiguió la güera conociendo a la perfección a su compañero de vida.

-Ha pasado mucho Astrid, las cosas son tan distintas que no sé si sea bueno buscarlo; ¿Qué pensaría?, tal vez nunca se lo haga saber. Puede que algún día lo busque; pero no es el momento-prosiguió enfocando a la pequeña que su amada llevaban en brazos.

-De acuerdo, puedo entenderlo, El dragón nacido de hombre. Bueno Dragón ¿Por qué no das una vuelta y te veo en un par de horas?, Después de todo te dejare disfrutar tu tarde libre; pues esta noche te toca cuidar de la bebé- Aclaro.

-¿Qué?- Exclamo él cubriéndose de un segundo golpe.

-Ese fue el trato Hiccup Haddock- Advirtió la guerrera con seriedad.

-ya, ya, está bien, sólo será un vistazo y volveré para la cena- Fue la respuesta. Mientras la forma de un Furia Nocturna se elevaba para recorrer los cielos.

-Ese es mi dragón- Susurro ella.

FIN

Notas:

Primero que nada mis disculpas por las mezclas de nombres pero he leído muchas historias en inglés y se me complico.

Número dos: Cuise hacer énfasis en varios detalles de la película 3, como el hecho de que Hiccup se ve como un hombre, entiende las diferencias ente razas a sabiendas de que cada una debe tener s lugar. Se siente orgulloso de su origen, de su padre y de lo que logro cumplir por sus medios. Sólo así podía ser jefe de su propia tribu.

Número tres: Astrid desde dicha película se ve como el apoyo de Hiccup, quien le ayuda a salir adelante a pesar de la adversidad y la duda. Su madre le alienta pero la verdad es que su presencia pasa a segundo grado.

Por último puede haber un desfase en los tiempos con relación al encuentro con chimuelo y familia; pero bueno es una historia.

Gracias por acompañarme, espero haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
